Double Helix
by WapaChandlerBing
Summary: Korrasami modern AU in which Korra and Asami cross paths in a hotel that Korra is temporarily living in. Bending still exists but it's extremely rare and not a very big deal anymore. Rating is T for now, but knowing me it'll go up to M in future chapter's.
1. Double Helix Pt1

It felt good to be back in Seattle. When I went to the corporate office, I didn't count on being away for 2 months. Being hit by a car didn't make it any more bearable either. I walked through the double doors of the hotel casted arm hung in a sling, face void of makeup sporting a few black and blue bruises and some scratches that needed to be stitched together. Despite my slight embarrassment, I kept my head high and took comfort in the fact that at least my attire was presentable and professional.

"Miss Sato. It's so good to have you back."

"Thing's haven't been the same without you."

"Miss Sato, thing's don't flow as smoothly without you here."

All of my employee's showered me with compliments: much more than I usually get when I return from a business trip. Turn's out the man I hired to stand in for me was quite the tool. I don't know why no one bothered to call and tell me. The staff is more than capable of managing without a person that actually hold's the title.  
The first thing I did was check all of the department's. Check in, bellhop's, house keeping, concierge, maintenance, transportation, valet, and I saved the restaurant for last so I could have lunch right after.

"Miss Sato, welcome back!" The host said as I approached the restaurant.

"Hey Jay. It's good to be back. I just came to check on things and have some lunch."

"Alright, head on back. It's slow right now so sit wherever you want."

"Thanks."

I walked to the kitchen to see the staff having a dance party while prepping food and cooking.

"Having fun, Bolin?" I asked leaning on the window that peered into the kitchen.

"Asami! I'm soooo glad you're back!" The sous chef replied as he expertly sliced some tomatoes and stacked them in a clear container.

"I'm glad to be back. How are things going in here? Any problems while I was away?"

"You mean besides the asshole you hired to take your place?"

"He seemed nice enough when I interviewed him. Why didn't you call me? I would have got rid of him on the spot."

"We didn't want to bother you" 3 week's wasn't wouldn't be too bad…until it turned into 9 week's. "

"Uh 'we'? Who is 'we'?"

"We as in the staff, basically everyone that works here. You're actually a decent boss, believe it or not. You care about us so we care about you."

"That's so sweet."

"Yeah, I tr- What the hell happened to you?" He asked. During our conversation he hadn't bothered to look up at me.

Which I think was a smart idea. Handling large sharp knives requires all of one's attention.

"I got hit by a car…"

"Oh my god, are you alright? Where are you hurt?"

"Yes, Bo I'm fine. I had some nasty bruises up my right leg and rib's, a few cut's and scrapes on my face that haven't gone away yet, and my arm is broken in 3 places. Nothing that won't heal."

"When did this happen? Are you sure you should be working right now?"

"It was a few week's ago I'm just fine, I promise."

"Okay. You know that I-"

"-worry about me." I finished his sentence. "I appreciate that you care."

"Of course I care. We're best friend's, it's my job! Now go sit down so you can eat. I know you haven't put anything in your stomach yet today."

I just smiled and went to sit at my favorite table by the smallest window. The second I sat down, an iced tea was placed in front of me, as well as a garden salad. Bolin's doing no doubt. The cherry tomatoes were shaped into a smiley face on top of the lettuce leaves.  
'That goof.' I thought out loud.

Besides myself, there was only one other person in the restaurant. A woman: her back was facing me so I couldn't see her face. The manager in me wanted to know if she was enjoying her food. As if on cue, Jay strolled up to her table.

"Hey Korra, is everything to your liking?" He asked. 'Korra'? The staff knows better than to address client's by anything other than their last names with the proper prefix.

"Actually …My chicken is raw. Do you think it would be alright if I ordered something else?"

"I am so sorry about that. Of course, anything you want. I wont charge you for the chicken." He said as he quickly confiscated the plate of raw poultry.

"I'll just have the salmon. Thanks Joel."

So she knows Jay's full name. Interesting. His eyes met mine and I gave him a "come here" look. He quickly made his way to my table.

"Raw chicken?! Raw chicken?! How often does this happen?!" I was seething.

"Never before Miss Sato."

"Good. See to it that it never happens again. We do NOT poison people here. This is a 5 star hotel; this kind of thing shouldn't even be a possibility. We're lucky that woman isn't suing us."

"Yes. Korra is a lovely woman."

"Go give the head chef a piece of your mind and let him know that his job is in serious danger."

"Yes Miss Sato." Jay walked away looking slightly frightened by my words: as he should be. I pride myself in running a pristine hotel, and nothing will ruin my reputation.  
I took a deep breath to calm myself and stood up to go speak with the woman that was almost poisoned by my staff. Her head was down, clearly immersed in the book clutched in her finger's.

"Excuse me miss. I'm Asami Sato, the manager."  
Her head popped up quickly and…wow. Her eye's were huge, and blue, and bright. Just wow.

"I'm Korra. What happened to Tom-Tom?"

"Oh he was just standing in while I was away on business. I'll be here from now on."

"I think I can live with that." She smiled at me.

"I'm so sorry about your meal. This kind of thing never happens, your lunch is on me."

"It's not like it was intentional, that isn't necessary."

"Your salmon, Korra." Jay said, sitting a large plate in front of the blue eyed woman. "And Miss Sato, I have your usual pasta. Would you like me to leave it on your table?"

"Why don't you just sit with me?" Korra said before I could respond.

"Oh-that's-I don't-…"

"Come on. I'm eating alone…you're eating alone. Consider this making up for almost giving me salmonella."  
I still felt hesitant. Having lunch with a client wasn't appropriate, but a small part of me (not the business side) felt like I REALLY should sit with Korra.

"I'm a guest here, so you have to do whatever it takes to please me right?"

I nodded slowly

"So, sit. Eat with me."

"...Okay"

* * *

**Just a little idea I had in my head. If ya'll like where it's going i'll continue.**


	2. Double Helix Pt 2

Korra can eat. And when I say she can eat, I mean she's nearly finished her entire plate and I've barely made a dent in mine. We haven't talked about anything. I just watched as the dark sinned woman shoveled food into her mouth, it was actually kind of cute. It's obvious Korra is water tribe: the eyes, skin tone, and all of the blue she's wearing is a dead give away. Her hair is long and pulled up into a high tail, some of the shorter strands hang down the side's of her face. Cute little nose, perfect teeth, and those arms…She's wearing a long sleeved shirt but you couldn't miss those muscles even if you tried.

"Sorry, I was really starving." She said noticing my staring.

"Oh. It's fine. Are you still hungry?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um, yeah. Actually I am." A red tint crept up her cheeks. I couldn't help but smile.

"Here." I said pushing my plate in front of her.

"No, I can't take your food."

"Please. I never finish it and I know I won't eat the left over's. It would honestly just be a waste if you didn't."

"Well since you put it that way. Thank you Miss Sato." She said as she pulled the food squarely in front of her and dug in. She moaned in satisfaction at her first bite.

"Please, call me Asami."

"Alright, 'Asami'. How does someone as young as yourself end up managing a place as high end as this?"

"And what make's you think I'm young?"

"Oh I'm very perceptive." She said, giving me a light smirk. "I would wager you're no older than 25."

"Impressive. I'm 24. And how old are you Ms….? Or is it Mrs.?"

"I'm 24 as well. And just Korra is fine, I'm not married or anything."

I internally smiled at the 'or anything.' We fell into silence as Korra finished the rest of my pasta. And I couldn't help but feel drawn to this girl: there's something about her that's so pure. Being around someone so genuinely and unconditionally kind is refreshing.

"You never answered my question."

"What?"

"How did you land his job?"

I was a little hesitant of all I should tell her.

"It was mostly a lot of luck." Was what I settled on. "So what do you do?"

"I'm a personal trainer."

"Oh, I could totally see that." I blurted out before I could even think. Korra raised a brow in amusement: she probably knew my eyes were scanning her body, trying to evaluate just how fit she actually is. Not that I was being very discreet about it.

"Ah-uh, so…" I awkwardly cleared my throat. "What brings you to the Double Helix?" I gave myself a mental pat on the back at the name of my hotel. I found it to be quite clever.

"Just living here until I can find an apartment."

"Oh. Did you just move to Seattle?"

She shook her head before responding. "Nah, I caught my boyfriend cheating so he kicked me out."

"Wait, let me get this straight...He cheated on you?"

She nodded.

"And you caught him?"

"Yep, in the throws. On my favorite sheets!"

"So you caught him having sex with someone else on your favorite sheets. And somehow that translated into him kicking you out?"

"That's the gist of it."

"That isn't fair at all. Why didn't you make _him_ leave?"

"It wasn't worth it. It was his place first anyway. I didn't want to fight for some place that never really felt like mine. I also only had about a suitcase and a half worth of clothes and very few personal belongings. So there wasn't a hassle in leaving either."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." I almost reached my good arm across the table to grasp her hand but decided against it.

"That was months ago. It doesn't bother me anymore. So now that you know my tragic story, why don't you tell me about yourself? Is there a special someone in your life?" Korra asked. She laced her finger's together and rested her chin on top, staring at me expectantly

"Uh, no. Not at the moment."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Is that so surprising?"

"I mean…well, yeah. It is. You're all kind's of gorgeous, you run this place…" she gestured around the room. "Obviously you're smart, your employees love you, you're very kind. I don't see how people aren't killing themselves to get with you."

"Why, Korra. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me." I said in my most flirtatious tone. It must have worked because Korra's next sentence just came out as a string of word's that didn't really make sense.

"No, not at all. I mean, yes. Wait, no. I mean not that I wouldn't because I would but not right now. Not that I'm saying that I'm going to. I just…I'm just going to shut up now."

I burst into laughter as the dark skinned girl slumped into her seat and covered her face with her hands.

"I don't know how I always manage to make a fool of myself." Her words were muffled by her hands.

"Relax. I was only teasing, and you didn't make a fool of yourself."

"Hmph. That's up for debate."

I laughed again and changed the subject to ease the tension that was obviously only felt by Korra. We talked a little more and I found out she has a younger sister named Kayla, she's a water bender, has a polar bear dog named Naga that her ex-boyfriend refuses to give back to her, she went to the University of Washington but dropped out after 2 years because college just wasn't for her: which I completely respect. Korra is a personal fitness trainer Monday through Friday, but Saturday and Sunday she teaches kickboxing, zumba, and yoga. She eats about 6 meals a day, sometimes 8 because she's active 7 days a week and her metabolism is off the charts.

I responded to everything with genuine interest. I felt particularly sorry about her polar bear dog, especially because she had it before her and her ex got together and they are so very rare. The way we were talking I almost thought this was a date but I had to remind myself repeatedly that it wasn't.

"I hate to cut this short but I really need to get back to work." I said as I looked at my watch.

"Oh. I guess I kept you a while too long."

"Don't worry about it. I actually enjoyed myself." I stood up and slid my chair under the table. Korra picked up the book she had been reading before I approached her. "Again, I'm so sorry about the chicken."

"It's already forgotten." She flashed her teeth at me quickly.

"Enjoy the rest of your stay, Korra."

I strolled over towards Jay and he had a weird look on his face. One I hadn't seen before.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just you and Korra were talking for quite some time."

"Yes we were…so?"

"Oh nothing. Just an observation."

"Um…Ok. Make sure her check is taken care of. She doesn't pay for another meal as long as she's staying here."

"Can we really afford to do that? She eats two meals at a time three times a day."

"Then put her on my tab. She gets whatever she wants after we nearly poisoned her."

"Yes Miss Sato."

* * *

**I really don't have a solid plot in mind for this. I was going to make Korra's ex Mako but he isn't that terrible of a person. So until I figure out a name for Korra's ex he's just going to be nameless (if you guys have suggestions it would be greatly appreciated). Thanks for the reviews and PM's btw :D **


	3. Dave and Buster's

Wednesday: It's pretty dull today. Not many people travel in the middle of the week, and I find it quite nice. I'm required to work in the front a few hours every week and this was the day and time I chose.

It's been over a week and I haven't seen Korra. Well I've seen her, but she hasn't seen me. Usually I catch a glance as she's leaving or when I walk past the restaurant during a slow hour and she's the only one in there. I had wanted to send her a fruit basked but when I looked up Korra in the hotel system I noticed there were a few guests with the same name, but all spelled differently. Cora, Korra, and Korrah. I was betting on it being one of the one's that started with a K: being that names that start with K are common for people in the water tribe. I also thought that free meals while she was living here AND a fruit basket sent to her room was a little overboard, and maybe I was finally accepting that I had a little crush on the blue-eyed woman.

I heard the sliding doors and as I looked in that direction I smiled a little and murmured to myself. 'Speak of the devil'

"Hello Korra."

"Hey road kill." Korra says as she leans on the counter separating us.

"Road kill?"

"You got hit by a car right?"

"Yeah…But I don't remember telling you that."

"You didn't. Bolin told me."

"I'm sorry. You know Bolin?"

"Mhm. He's a cool guy. I see you got your cast off."

I rubbed my arm a little feeling relieved that I wasn't restricted anymore.

"I did. I'm all better now. No broken bones or bruises."

"I'm glad."

We smiled awkwardly in silence for a moment before I broke it.

"So how is everything? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Korra's eyes shot open and she pointed a finger towards my face, waggling it as she spoke. I leaned back instinctively.

"Actually, I have a bone to pick with you. What is this business about me being 'on your tab'?"

"Uh. It's exactly how it sounds…You're on my tab." I responded nonchalantly.

"I don't get it. Why is everyone here so nice to me?"

If I didn't know any better I'd say Korra was a little disappointed? Sad?

"Well you've been staying here for a while right?" She nodded. "And from what I understand you make work less boring for everyone and you balance out the not so pleasant guest interactions."

"It's just…never mind. Its silly." The darker woman averted her eyes.

"No, what is it?"

"Well alright." Korra began fidgeting with her fingers. "I guess I haven't been treated very nicely in a long time…and I haven't really noticed it until recently. At first I thought everyone was being nice because it was their job, and then Bolin asked me to hang out with him. Kind of caught me off guard."

"Really? Are you going to take him up on that?"

"I don't know…would you be okay if I did?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? And why does my opinion matter?"

"Well, you're the boss. Employee's and clients hanging out wouldn't fly in most places."

"I suppose that's true. But this isn't most places. If you want to go then you should: if you think it's inappropriate, don't." I shrugged.

"Thanks." She grinned. "I've gotta get goin though. I came in to change really quick, I have to cover a kick boxing class today."

"Okay. Have a good rest of your day."

"See ya, road kill."

I rolled my eyes and shooed her away. Road kill wasn't a name I particularly liked, but coming from Korra I guess I wouldn't mind…too much.

.

.

.

"Come onnnn. Just go to dinner with me."

"Nope."

"Pleaseeee."

"No Bo. I'm tired, it's Saturday, and I just want to lay in my bed and watch Netflix."

"Ok. First, it's only 6:30. Second, by 'Netflix' you mean you want to watch cat videos on youtube. And third, it's your fucking birthday! We are celebrating and you have no choice!"

I groaned and gave my best puppy dog eyes hoping I could be let out of this.

"Not gonna work this time, Asami. I'm going home to change and you're going to do the same: I'll pick you up in 2 hours."

Dave and Buster's: basically Chuck.E Cheese for adults. That's where Bolin chose to take me. My friend offered me his overly buff arm and I took it as we walked to the door. He told me everything was on him: food, arcade games, and I was expected to get really drunk. And I didn't object to it because I haven't cut loose since…well since my last birthday I guess.

"Bolin. I called in earlier." My friend said to the hostess.

"Right this way." She replied.

Bolin put his arm around my should and began talking about all the different kinds of alcoholic beverages I 'just had to try' and I laughed because honestly he's the best friend I ever could have asked for and-

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh shit!" I jumped. And Bo threw his arms out to the side and said 'surprise' again after the group of familiar faces had nearly scared the daylights out of me.

"Happy Birthday Asami."

"Mako!" I embraced the tall boy that had approached me. We exchanged the typical how are you's and long time no see and made empty promises to keep in touch with each other from now on.

I looked around the large table that was occupied by my friends. Opal, Zhu Li, Iroh, Wing (or maybe it was Wei), Rossha, Jin, and…Korra? Our eyes met, and before I could question why she was here my heart warmed at the awkward smile and blush that crept up her cheeks. I sent a little wave of my hand her way, which she reciprocated and I made my way around greeting the guests in attendance, deciding to keep the blue eyed beauty for last.

One whiskey sour, two plates of french fries, 3 glasses of dark red wine, 2 slices of cake, 3 shots of vodka, an infinite amount of laughter, and three hundred and twenty two won tickets later: I'm actually tired now.

Most everyone has left except Bolin, Korra, and Mako who is so graciously holding me up.

"No way! You're a bender?! Me too!" And drunken Bolin decided to demonstrate by remodeling the concrete floor. Korra (also highly intoxicated) burst out laughing and decided to demonstrate her skills by bending the water from a pitcher that was NOT on our table.

"Man I would kill to be able to control one of the four elements." Mako sighed.

"I think great. Cool the way you are. Makaow." Ok maybe I'm a little more gone than I thought.

"Alright Edgar Allen Poe, lets get you some coffee and a few gallons of water to flush your system. Don't want you waking up with a killer hangover."

The coffee and water sobered me up pretty quickly for the most part.

"So you want to be a bender huh?"

"Sometimes. I feel like I'd make a decent air bender."

"Ehhh." I scrunched my face up. "I think you're more of the fire bending type."

Mako laughed a bit. "I guess that makes sense. My father was fire nation."

"Do you ever wonder what happened? I mean, there aren't very many benders in the world anymore. At least that's what my grandparent's told me. My grandfather told me stories about the way the world was when he was growing up. It was more rare for someone not to have control over one of the elements. And there was the avatar: the bridge between spirits and humans, controller of all 4 elements, and the keeper of peace between the nations."

"You really believe all that stuff? I mean my mom used to tell Bo and I the same stories growing up but there isn't really proof or anything."

"I don't see why it wouldn't be possible. It sounds like everything was simpler and more fun 100 years ago."

"Nah, probably not. There's always a side of the story that we can't know. I bet they had their fair share of struggles." Mako looked up and rolled his eyes a little before speaking again. "Maybe we should take those two home."

Korra and Bo were fast asleep with their heads resting on the bar. We went over to scoop them up but before we could leave the manager yelled about the damage that had been done so I just apologized and cut him a check that would more than cover the cost. He was going to ban us but decided to give us a break.

We called 2 taxis: Mako and his brother got in one and Korra and I got in the other. Finally back at the hotel Korra was still out of it.

"Happy birthday" She said as she held a hand to her head.

"It's 3am, not my birthday anymore. What's your room number?" I had her arm slung over my shoulder and was ushering her towards the elevators.

"112."

"First floor. That makes this a lot easier. Room key?"

"Back pocket."

My eyes widened a little and I swallowed the lump in my throat as I swiftly retrieved the card key trying not to enjoy the feeling of my hand grazing the glorious mound of muscle that is Korra's backside. I got the door open and…ok it was freakishly clean. It looked like it hasn't been lived in at all. Nothing occupied the floors or the tabletops, and everything was so orderly.

"Ok, Korra. Let's get you into bed."

"Hmmm. I'd like that very much. Take me to bed Asami." Korra hummed.

"Rigghhht. Maybe some other time when you aren't drunk. Alright here we go." I strained as I dropped her upper body on the bed. Next I slid her legs up, took off the old tennis shoes she was wearing, and slid the covers up around her shoulders.

Korra grumbled something as her eye lids closed.

"Now to get myself home…Where's my purse?" I looked around trying to figure out where I dropped it. I slapped my palm against my forehead when I realized I left it in the cab.

"Road kill!" Korra shouted. "Road killlll. Are you still here?"

"Yes Korra. But I was just leaving. Well I was, but I don't have my purse or my keys or my phone."

"You lost your stuff?!" She asked shooting into an upright position. I nodded my head and sighed.

"Just stay here then!"

"No, it's ok. I'll figure something out."

"Please? I don't want to be alone anymore."

Maybe it was the alcohol talking. Or maybe it was the alcohol saying for her what she couldn't say for herself. But either way-

"Okay."

* * *

**So. I have plot in my head now, next chapter we'll go into Korra's back story a little more. Korra and Asami will bond (yay!). And I've decided to make Jet Korra's ex. Tahno was popular but I have another plan for him. thanks for the review, pm's, and suggestions. They actually really help so keep em comin.**

**Oh. And any Game of Thrones fans? What did you think of the season premier last night?**


	4. Mrs Sato Pt1

**Korra and Asami spend the entire day together. **

* * *

Bacon. It smells like bacon and something else…something sweet. My eyes fluttered open slowly: my body reminded me that I was lying on a couch. Not the best thing in the world for my back.

"Oooh man." I grumbled to myself as I sat up. I stretched my arms over my head and looked around. Korra was sitting at the desk eating some kind of sandwich, I was assuming, and reading the paper.

"Hey."

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?" Korra asked as she spun around in the chair to look at me.

"Alright I guess. You?"

"Great. And no hangover surprisingly."

"That's because I forced you to drink probably a liter of water before you went to sleep."

"Ohhh. No wonder I had to pee so bad when I woke up."

"Mhm. What time is it?"

"It is…" She paused as she looked at the sports watch on her wrist. "…a little after 9:00"

"Oh. How long have you been up?" I asked as Korra walked to the makeshift kitchen that had everything except a stove.

"I don't know. Since 7 maybe." She returned, handing me a paper cup full of warm liquid. "I got you a hot chocolate."

"Thanks…wow it's still piping hot. How long ago did you get this?"

"Not too long ago. They have good cups I guess."

"So why were you up so early?"

"I always wake up early after drinking. It's odd because normally I struggle to get myself out of bed before 11." She giggled.

"I guess I'm the opposite. I always wake up late after drinking. Normally I'm active by 5:30."

Korra's jaw dropped and then her face twisted in the most adorable way.

"That isn't normal by any means. Why would you willingly get up at that hour?"

"I always have a lot of work to do. I'd rather just do it in the morning than have my nights occupied."

"I guess that makes sense. I'd never be able to do that."

I just shrugged. "Thanks for letting me crash here by the way."

"No problem. I don't really remember much of last night. I was kind of surprised to see you here when I woke up."

"Oh. I left my purse along with my keys and my phone in the cab last night. No way of getting into my apartment."

"That sucks. What are you gonna do?"

"First I'll call the cab company and hope they have my stuff. If not I'll have to replace everything."

"Do you want to borrow my phone?"

"If you wouldn't mind…"

She pulled a small black device out of her pocket and handed it over to me. I clicked it on and there was no passcode. After going through the information hotline and 3 other people I got through to the correct driver. He found my purse and dropped it off at the location registered on my driver's license early this morning…great.

"Well?" Korra asked as I hung up the phone.

I sighed and fell back on the couch more aggressively than needed. "He found my purse. But it's at my mother's house."

"That's good…isn't it?" Korra asked, obviously skeptical of my current demeanor.

"It's good and bad. Could be worse." I lay there for a moment before looking at the darker girl. "Feel like going on a little adventure?"

"You mean to meet your mother?" She reddened. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's a great idea and I could really use some backup." I pleaded.

"Sure. What's the worst that could happen?" She stood and started cleaning up the remnants of her breakfast. "I need to take a shower first though."

"Okay. Why don't you do that and I'll wait here."

She nodded as she threw her trash away, save for one paper bag.

"I totally forgot. Got you a bagel too. I know it's pretty dull but I wasn't sure what you liked and I figured since you had pasta that one time we ate together you must like other carbs too so…um- if you don't. It's fine but- I just thought you might be hungry. And you don't have to eat it or anything, just its there if you wanted. So um- I'm gonna go…" Korra pointed towards the bathroom and tilted her head in the same direction. "…um do that."

I laughed a little at her nervous rambling. In the now 4 times we've talked she's done it at least once each encounter. It actually happened 3 times last night at my birthday 'party'.

"Thank you, Korra. You're sweet. I actually do love bagels: I have them almost every morning with my coffee."

The darker woman smiled and just stood there. If I wasn't mistaken she was…staring. I raised a brow in amusement and waved my hand a little to get her attention.

"Right! Shower. Okay. Going."

I just laughed again at how cute Korra was. She closed the door to the bedroom but left it just slightly cracked. When I heard the water running in the bathroom I picked up Korra's phone again and dialed Bolin's number.

"Why." He answered. It wasn't a question. Just a flat statement dripping with hatred for whoever was on the other end and I knew he didn't even bother looking at the caller ID.

"Oh and a very good morning to you too Bolin." I did my very best Mary Poppins impersonation and if I do say so myself, Julie Andrews would be proud.

"Huh? Who?" The rustling of sheets and a pause. "Korra?"

"No. It's Asami, I'm just using her phone while she's in the shower. Look I need to come by and pick up the extra keys to my place."

"Mmmmm."

"Come on, Bo. Please? I left my purse in the cab last night."

"Fine. When will you be here?"

"Within the hour. I'll just pick up the keys and leave. Then you can sleep the rest of the day away."

"If you take longer than an hour you're on your own until at least 6."

"Thank you so much. You're the best."

"Yeah I know." He groaned. "So you crashed at Korra's huh? How was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you guys were drunk. So did stuff…happen?"

"No of course not! She was definitely more wasted than I was when we left. I wouldn't take advantage of her in that state."

"Oh? So you want to take advantage of her while she's in a different state then?"

"No! What makes you think-"

"-Don't" He interrupted. "We both know how this will play out. You deny it and then I poke at you a little more and then you spill your guts. I always know when you're into someone."

"Fine." I surrendered. I would never admit it out loud but Bolin knows me better than anyone. Sometimes he even knows how I'm feeling when I haven't even figured it out for myself. "I have a little…thing for her." I whispered in fear of being heard.

"I knew it! Soooo. When you gonna tell her?"

"Honestly. I don't know if I'm going to. I don't know if she likes women, she just got out of a bad relationship, and I don't even know her. All I really know is she's got a killer body."

"Believe me, I know."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Relax, I won't go after your woman. I was just acknowledging that she has very pronounced and proportionate features."

I heard the shower turn off and figured now would be a good time to stop talking about the girl who was currently wet and naked in the other room.

"Okay we can talk about this later. I'll see you soon, don't fall back asleep."

I hung up without waiting for a response.

"Did you say something?" Korra shouted from the bedroom.

"No." I shouted back. "I used your phone to call Bo. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'll be out in a few."

"No rush." My stomach rumbled and I instantly remembered the bagel Korra had gotten me. I opened the bag and discovered along with the plain piece of bread there was also butter, cream cheese, and a plastic knife. Perfect.

"So where does your mom live?"

"Um, across town. About a 25 minute drive."

"That isn't too bad. Are we cabbing it there?"

"No. Actually that's why I called Bo. He has the spare keys to my place and I have an extra set of car keys there."

"That's a smart idea. I would have offered to drive my bike but it's still at Dave and Buster's."

"Bike? As in motorcycle?" And this just jumped to the second sexiest thing about Korra. Her body obviously in first place.

"Yeah. " She said as she stepped out of the bedroom and sat next to me on the couch. "I don't know why but I just couldn't really get the hang of driving a car. I'm good with the bike but I've always been better at riding animals, specifically Naga." Her face fell a little at the mention of her companion that she's been forced to live without for however long.

"I'm so sorry, Korra." My hand covered hers without even thinking about it.

"It isn't your fault. I'll get her back, but I just have to figure out how."

"He's a huge jerk."

"Yeah. But lets not waste the day talking about Jet. We have an adventure to go on don't we?"

We walked to Bolin's apartment complex, which is conveniently only 4 blocks away from the hotel. Of course he and Korra had to talk a little. They were friends: Bo knew the dark skinned woman better than I did. And it wasn't bad, but I was slightly jealous.

"So I figure once I get my car keys I could take you to get your bike and then we could go get my stuff. Don't need to leave it longer than necessary."

"Works for me."

We walked back to the hotel and entered the double doors.

"You live here too?" Korra asked. "Why?"

"Long story. And I don't exactly live in an ordinary room…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see."

We stepped into the elevator and I pushed 25 followed by a code that I entered on the keypad located just above the large round buttons. We traveled up and the digital numbers on the top of the elevator got to 25 and Korra prepared to step off but we kept moving. She looked at me in confusion but I didn't say anything. The 25 changed to 'Sato' and Korra looked at me again, and as before I didn't respond. The doors opened and it looked much like the other floors but where there would normally be an opening, to the left there was a wall. To the right there was a small hall that lead to another right turn and wider hall, at the end there was a single wooden door. I pulled a set of two keys from my pocket, unlocking the deadbolt first and then the door nob. I ushered Korra in first and followed right after disarming the alarm system.

"So. This is where I live. What do you think?"

"Holy shit." She said as she spun around in circles. "This is huge."

The water tribe woman made her way around the living room admiring the large television, the bookshelf full of science books, the small chandelier off to the side of the room that would look nice if a dining room table were under it. And then the kitchen, which was separated by a granite top island. All of my appliances are stainless steal and my stove is gas powered, because honestly how can you cook anything properly with an electric top?

I left Korra to her exploring so I could go wash up and change. After instructions to make herself at home she plopped down into the lazyboy (my pride and joy) and turned the TV on. By the time I came back roughly 40 minutes later I found the water Korra in the same position but with a bottle of sparkling water in one hand. She also may have been watching UFC and yelling at whoever was fighting.

"Having fun?" She jumped.

"Jesus Christ, Asami. You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry." I giggled. "Are you ready to go? Or do you want to finish watching the fight?"

"No it's ok. I'll catch it later. Lets go."

We made our way to my car and I took her to get her bike: we met back in the Double Helix parking lot. In silence we began the semi short journey across town. A Minute or two passed by before Korra finally asked what had obviously been on her mind.

"So you and Mako. You two seem pretty close."

"Yeah. He's a great guy. I mean he can be an ass sometimes but down at his core I know he really cares about me."

"That's nice." I could see her eyes glued to her lap out of my peripheral. "Are you guys…a thing?"

"No, just good friends. He asked me out back when I first met him but I turned him down."

"Really? Why?"

"Not my type."

"Seriously? He's good looking, has a steady job, and you just said he's a good guy that care's about you. How is that not your type?"

"He uh...has the wrong body parts."

"Huh?" She asked. And I waited for her brain to catch up. "Oh. So you're..?"

"Gay. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not! No. I think it's fantastic."

"Good." And I truly was happy that Korra was okay with me. Not only because I have a thing for her and she seemed a little too happy about my sexuality: but because she's actually a great person and I've never had a good female friend before and even if we don't become anything more I still want her to be my friend.

"So is Mako your type?" I asked curiously.

"Normally, I guess he would be. But I think I need a new type."

"Really? And what would this new type be like?"

"I think I have an idea. I'll let you know when I've got a solid description."

I pulled my car to a stop in front of a small red brick house. It was just like I remembered. Potted flowers hung above the porch and wind chimes rung in the soft spring air.

I turned to Korra and plastered on my best fake smile.

"Ready to meet Mrs. Sato?"

* * *

**Next chapter Korra and Asami get 'closer'. I actually have free time so maybe I can write ahead today.  
****Love all of your reviews! I dropped a little something in this chapter that hints at what will happen later on. Let me know if you caught onto it.**


	5. Mrs Sato Pt2

"Ready to meet Mrs. Sato?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea? She wont like chop up my body and scatter the pieces across the country will she?"

"Don't be silly. My mother is a lot of things, but she's not a murderer…well physically at least."

"What does that mean?!" Korra shouted. So maybe I was scaring her a little more than I should have with the vagueness and not reassuring her that Mrs. Sato was in fact a nice woman, which she wasn't. Most days.

"Relax. She won't do anything to you. The truth is it's just easier for me to leave if I have someone with me. My mother is used to Bolin so bringing him is useless now."

"Ohhh I see." She smirked. "You're using me."

"Well…" I casted my eyes down. "I guess I am a little. Sorry"

"I'll let you get away with it this time if you buy me lunch. It's almost noon and I need my 900 calories."

I just stared wide-eyed. At first I thought she was joking and then I remembered her eating two plates of food the day we met and nearly finishing a bowl of spaghetti meant to feed 3-5 people. "Deal" I said before I got out of the car and motioned for Korra to follow suit.

We walked up to the door and I rang the bell. Korra stood fidgeting; trying to figure out whether to put her hands in the pockets of her sweat pants or leave them out. A nervous habit no doubt. After what felt like an eternity the door swung open and a cloud of smoke poured into the clear air outside.

"Mother. Good to see you."

"Oh Asami dear it's been ages." The older woman responded. Typical cigarette between her teeth, hair in a neat bun held up by chopsticks, and donning a short white silk bathrobe. Always one to make interesting fashion statements

"Yep. So I need m-"

"Well don't just stand there! Come in!"

I looked to Korra who my mother had conveniently chosen not to acknowledge. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed a hold of the darker girl's wrist pulling her in the house. It was the same as when I was younger but different at the same time. The walls were off white, the carpet a strange green color accompanied by brown furniture. It didn't make much sense honestly, but it was unique and it was home. But now I didn't live here and the place I once loved the most became the place I _hated_ the most.

My mother closed the door behind us and moved to stand in front of me: eyeing me up and down. She frowned some and I rubbed at my shoulder, which was still sore from sleeping on that horrible couch.

"I see you've gained some weight."

"And I see you've got some gray hair." I sniped back. It wasn't the best way to react but I knew the only way to stop her criticizing was to mention her age in some way. "Now that we've pointed out each other's flaws can I please just have my purse?"

"Oh who is this? Is she your latest experiment?" And she began circling Korra who looked more confused than anything.

"Can we not do this? Korra is my good friend and we have plans today." Both of their heads snapped in my direction but only one of them spoke.

"You never visit or bother to pick up the phone, and the one day you're here you bring a stranger and are in a hurry to leave. Is it too much for a mother to want to spend time with her only daughter?"

I sighed and hung my head slightly. "My stuff. Please, mom." And the older woman finally went to retrieve it. Purse and phone in hand Korra and I made our way to the front door but before we could get away…

"Asami?"

"Yes?" I asked as I turned around. Her lower lip had retreated into her mouth and those once bright green eyes looked sad and pathetic. I knew that look. "How much do you need?"

"Not much. Just…I need to pay the electric and water bill."

"Right." I said dryly. I had pulled out my checkbook and was scrawling ink across the little piece of paper. "I'm assuming you need to eat too." I tore the check off the book and handed it to her. "Don't blow through it all in a day okay?"

"Okay."

And I left. These were always the most emotional moments I had with my mother. She was ashamed that she had to ask her daughter for help and I don't mind because sometimes it feels like it did all those years ago. When it was just the two of us and we struggled and both of us were working full time minimum wage jobs just to survive. I was enough for her and she was enough for me. Now the only time I can see any remnants of my mother's heart is when she has to swallow her pride to come to me for help.

"So um. Are you going to explain what all that was about?" Korra asks. We had been driving for about 2 minutes and it was the first thing she's said since we first exited the vehicle 30 minutes ago.

"I'm sorry about all that. Maybe I should have warned you how awkward it was going to be."

"No, that's not it. I mean the formality and the insults, and then you give her money. It was just confusing; I didn't know what to make of it. And what was that comment about me being your experiment?"

"You sure are full of questions." Truthfully I wasn't in the mood to talk: but I couldn't get away with that having thrown Korra straight into the fire. "My mother and I have a complicated relationship. It's a long, boring, typical story. And the whole 'experiment' thing was a dig at my dating life. I can't ever seem to hold on to a girlfriend and when ever I get a new one she's completely different from the last. So she says that I just like to experiment with different types of women."

"Oh…I'm sorry." She says and there's sadness in her voice.

"About what? My relationship with my mom or my terrible love life?"

"I guess your mom mostly. I wouldn't know what to do without mine."

"Then you're lucky."

"Yeah I really am." She said. "If you don't mind me asking…what happened between the two of you?"

I groaned slightly before delving slightly into the story. "Well my mom and my grandmother didn't get along. When she died everything was left to me, and my mom got nothing. So she's kind of…"

"Angry?"

"No. She isn't anything really. Ever since I was left with the family fortune my mom changed."

"Fortune eh? How much are we talkin?" Korra asked while lightly jabbing me in the arm with her elbow. And I winced at letting that tad bit of information slip.

"Hey. I didn't mean anything by it. I don't want your money, I was just trying to make you smile."

So I did because Korra is probably the sweetest person I've ever met. "Thank you" I said softly before I changed the subject. "So how do you feel about Italian food? Or did you get your fill with the 5 pounds of spaghetti you ate last night?"

"I'm always up for Italian! And don't worry, I'll pay for myself." Korra grinned.

"Great. Cause we're already here, and that's nonsense. I promised I would get you lunch for helping me out and I fully intend on keeping that promise."

"Fine. But next time it's on me."

I pulled up to the valet and soon enough we were being seated. "I figured Bucca di Beppo would be appropriate for you. Have you been here before?"

"No I haven't. But all the options look great." She said as her eyes scanned over the menu.

"It is. And pretty much everything has the option of being served in family sized portions."

Korra dropped her menu and stared at me intensely. "Are you serious?!" I nodded my head. "I think I just died and went to heaven. Why has no one told me about this place!" I laughed at the water tribe woman's enthusiasm.

I ordered the lasagna and Korra got some spicy seafood pasta dish that had way too many things in it for my taste. We're talking again and she hasn't pushed anymore about my mom, which I wholeheartedly appreciate. Instead we swap embarrassing stories like the time when I was 7 and I was taking a bath and decided I wanted to be cool like my mom: so I picked up her razor that she'd accidentally left out and shaved my entire body including a nice patch on the side of my head. Korra in turn told me about the time when she was 10 and had first found Naga. The polar bear dog was just a pup (no older than a couple months old) wandering in a blizzard. So, noble child Korra brought the animal home with her but she wasn't trained yet so she had a habit of peeing on people's shoes.

We moved from childhood stories to more girly things. Korra wanted my advice on all things fashion because the only kind of brand she was really interested in was Nike, and sometimes Under Armor. She asked if she should cut her hair and I let it slip that she would be beautiful no matter what she did: and I didn't regret my statement because it was true. Korra is sweet, and kind, and she makes me laugh…all the time. We're having such a good time we haven't realized we've been sitting in the booth for 2 hours: luckily she didn't want to call it a day just yet so we decided to go back to my loft to watch reruns of today's fight on my "big ass TV" as Korra says.

"So what do you do if there's people on the elevator with you? I bet you wouldn't want them knowing there was a secret floor." She said as we got back to the hotel.

"Yeah. I usually use the service elevator. It goes up to the back door."

"You have a back door?"

"Yep. I'll show you."

We walked towards the employee's quarters and right inside the door was the elevator. I did what I did before. Pressed 25 and punched in my code. We ended up in a less than fancy mezzanine. There was a staircase right next to the elevator and directly in front of us was white door: far less impressive than the one in the front. I pulled my keys from my recently received purse and jammed them into the lock letting us in.

"Whoa. This is kinda funky." Korra noted. And that it was.

"This used to be the laundry room but the washer that was in here started leaking so I got rid of it. Now I just use it as a storage closet." I had suitcases and other miscellaneous boxes stacked against the walls.

We sat in my living room watching the fight. Korra was yelling at her favorite fighters, telling them to pull it together. After nearly an hour it was over and some of her favorites lost, but someone named Rhonda dominated and that was all that mattered.

"You've been doing that all day." Korra noted.

"Doing what?"

"Rubbing your shoulder, you okay?."

"Oh." I hadn't even noticed I was doing it. "I think I just slept funny. And sleeping on that little couch didn't help."

"Sorry about that…You know um"- She started. Rubbing the back of her head. "- I'm a trainer so I know about muscles and joints. I could…that is if you want."

There's that nervous rambling thing again.

"I'd love a massage, Korra." For more than one reason. I was in pain but I also really wanted to know what it felt like to have Korra's hands on me. No doubt they would be strong.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My shoulder's are holding a lot of tension and down my spine too."

"Okay. We can do it while you're sitting up but it would be easier if I had you on the floor." Korra said, not noticing her innuendo. I stifled my laugh and moved to stretch out on the carpet face down. She sat close to my head on my right side and ran her hands over my shoulders once.

"Can I put your hair up?" I gave her permission and she ran her fingers through my hair pulling up into a bun with a hair tie she probably had on her wrist.

"Let me know if I'm doing it too hard." I almost laughed again but covered by saying "mhm". Her hands were warm and firm; the skin was a little rough and calloused. It felt amazing; she was getting knots I didn't even know I could have. I let out soft drawn out moans more than once.

"Does that feel okay?"

"It feels fucking fantastic. Keep going." My eyes were closed but I knew Korra was smiling. She started working her way down my back, and it also felt amazing. I could feel her struggling trying to work around my shirt so I asked "Should I take it off?"

"Yeah. And some lotion would be nice if you have it."

I went to my room and retrieved my lotion. When I returned, I sat on my knees in my original spot next to Korra. I pulled my tank top up and over my head, casting it off to the side. "I really appreciate this, I don't remember that last time I had a massage."

The younger woman visibly gulped and nodded her head, trying to keep her eyes glued to mine. Too cute.

"Y-yeah. Its-um. I don't mind."

I lay back down and Korra got back to work. This time using the lotion, making her fingers glide across my skin a lot easier. She sat on my backside, I'm assuming to be able to get appropriate pressure. While Korra's thumbs were digging into my back, her fingers feathered lightly down my sides from my rib cage to the top of my pants and back again. It was driving me crazy…in a good way, but it was also bad because I really wanted to flip onto my back and pull her into a kiss. And I couldn't do that…right?

"Jesus Christ, you've got knots like a professional athlete training for the Olympics."

"Really? I'm not very athletic."

"That means you spend too much time hunched over a desk and sleeping on drunk girl's couches."

We both laughed and I agreed to both but also admitted I didn't mind the latter.

"You need to relax more, Roady."

"…Row-dee?"

"Yeah. Road Kill can be a bit much to say. So I shortened it to Roady. I like it."

"You know if I wasn't enjoying this so much I'd test out your level of skill in kick boxing right about now."

"Oh? You fight?" She stopped massaging and gestured that she was done. I put my shirt back on, sat on my knees, and rolled my neck once.

"Actually I don't. I think the most I've ever done is punch someone in the arm…and apologize right after. Thanks, I feel so much better."

"Yeah if you need it again don't hesitate to ask."

"Careful. I might take you up on that." I warned.

"Good, that's why I offered." Korra laughed.

.

.

.

"The whole day? Just the two of you?"

"Yes." I responded, leaning into the kitchen window

"And she already met your mom. Covering your bases pretty quickly with this one."

"Shut up." I groaned.

"What? I'm just saying. She has a nickname for you; she gives you massages and she stutters when she talks to you. Just ask her out! Korra's totally into you."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…because I still don't really know anything about her. You know, I don't even know her last name."

"Water tribe, dumb dumb. Probably doesn't have one."

"Well…well…well she hasn't asked me out either! If she's so 'into me' then how come she hasn't made a move?"

"If it makes her nervous just talking to you what makes you think she would make a move?"

"I-ugh. I don't know."

"What's really going on, Mimi?"

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't like that name 7 years ago, don't like it today."

"Fine." He groaned. "But really. You're never afraid to go after the women you like. What's so different about this one?"

"I don't know." I paused. Something about the way Bolin said I 'go after' women didn't feel right when applying it to Korra. She wasn't some girl I was chasing just because I could. She isn't someone you 'go after'. She's someone that I need to want me as much as I want her.

"ROADY!" I heard from behind me. No need to guess who it is.

"Speak of the devil."

Bo and I looked at the blue-eyed girl as she approached the kitchen window.

"What's up bendy buddy?!"

"Hey earth man!"

They slapped their palms together. Those two and their nicknames, I swear.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?!" Korra asked whilst bouncing up and down like a child that's had too much sugar.

"What?" We asked in unison.

"I'm getting Naga back!"

* * *

**Another long one! I thought I'd mention Bucca di Beppo because I haven't been there in so long and I'm craving it. Anyone else love that place as much as me?**

**As always, suggestions are more than welcome. I've gotten a lot of inspiration from you guys.  
****Next chapter starts to get more interesting :D **


	6. Eyes Like Diamonds

**Sorry i've been super busy. Work and school have been crazy. But I graduate in 4 days! So my life will be more calm now.**

* * *

"I'm getting Naga back!"

"Seriously?!" "That's amazing!" Bolin and I responded simultaneously. I instinctively pulled Korra into a hug. Her arms were tight around my shoulders forcing my nose into her neck. She was slightly shorter than I, and we fit together perfectly. I reluctantly let go and placed one of my hands on her shoulder. "I'm so happy for you."

"So how's this going to happen?" Bolin asked.

"The place I usually leave Naga when I'm away just called me. She's there, so that means Jet is out of town. I could go down there and just pick her up since i'm listed as her owner."

"Really? Why'd they call?"

Korra's expression dropped a little before she responded. "They said she wasn't looking too well: Jet wasn't answering or returning any messages and my number was still on file. I'm really worried about her."

"Are you gonna go get her now?" I asked

"I don't know. Should I? I don't even know where I'd keep her. But I also don't know when my ex will be back. He could take her away from me again."

"Just keep her at Mako's place. He's got a big yard."

"You sure that's alright, Bo? I don't know Mako that well."

"I'm sure. I'll ask him as a favor for me."

"That would be so great. Thanks!" Her dark sapphire eyes shone.

"No problem. Now go get your polar bear dog, woman! I'll text you Mako's address."

.

.

.

Korra convinced me to go with her. Ok so she didn't have to 'convince' me, but when she asked there were puppy dog eyes, and pouting, and usage of the word please. So obviously I said I would go.

"So why exactly are we walking when I could have easily driven us?" I wined.

"Because we're going to ride Naga back."

"But I thought she was sick."

"Crap." Korra face palmed. "I was so excited I completely forgot."

"Seriously?" I laughed. "Korra, we were just talking about this 5 minutes ago."

"I know, I know. I'm a little forgetful sometimes." She pouted

"Oh don't pout. I'm only teasing. I'd do the same thing if I were you."

"So how far is this place?"

"About another mile or so."

"A whole mile?! Korra, I can't walk that far."

"You're joking….right?" She deadpanned

"I know, it's really sad. But I don't workout, like at all. Ever. I haven't done anything physically active since I was 16. That's 9 years of me morphing into practically 0% muscle mass, and 200% squish. And then I stand next to you and feel so terrible about my incessant laziness. I mean do you have to be so ripped? I've actually considered getting a gym membership because of you."

Korra began laughing. Like actually laughing, really hard. We had stopped walking and the darker girl had her hands on her stomach, doubled over with her eyes clenched shut basically howling.

"What is so funny?!" I asked.

"Usually…"she started between giggles. "Usually…I'm the one…rambling. And now you are…its just…funny." She stood up straight and managed to suppress her giggles but a large toothy smile was still plastered on her face. Probably the biggest I've seen from her, and I promised myself in that moment that I'd do all I could to make her smile like this as often as possible.

"Roady…you're staring." Korra said.

"…Uh yeah. You just…you have a really beautiful smile."

She blushed and rubbed at the back of her head nervously. "Thanks. So do you."

"Alright, lets get going. We still have like 6,000 feet to walk" I groaned.

Korra rolled her eyes and pulled her lips into a stiff flat line. She grabbed my wrist, leaned down and grabbed the back of my leg. I was confused and was about to ask what she was doing, but my body was hoisted up and around Korra's shoulders before I knew what was happening.

"Ahh! Korra! What are you doing?! Put me down!" I struggled.

"You're super slow and I'd like to see my polar bear dog _today _if you don't mind." She said. Korra held onto me a bit tighter and I was slightly uncomfortable being folded in half. She took off running and I yelped in surprise.

"Geez! We could have at least done piggy back!" My voice shook with the thuds of the water tribe woman's feet.

"Sorry, Mimi. Next time."

"Remind me to hack Bolin into bits with his own meat cleaver the next time we see him."

"It's a cute name! No need to be so hostile." Korra panted. I couldn't help but wonder how on earth she was running this fast with a full grown woman hanging around her neck. "One more block!" She shouted.

"Thank, Raava." I mumbled. I was being sat down and I grunted when my feet settled on the concrete.

"You're welcome." Korra grinned, tooting her nose in the air.

"Mhm. Lets go." I said turning towards the door of the…pet shop? Pet daycare? It was a small building, the front of which was just windows, with the words "Puppy Suds" written in white and blue paint shaped like bubbles. Don't know how Naga could even fit in this building, she's far from a puppy. I'd save my curiosity for later: Korra was already inside the building not bothering to wait for me or even hold the door open.

"How can I help you?" A woman in light green scrubs said when I was final inside.

"I need to see my polar bear dog. Someone called and said she wasn't well." Korra said.

"Oh yes. Are you Korra?" She nodded. "Ok, the vet is here. I'll go get her, give me a sec."

In no time at all a young woman walked from the back of the facility. She was in dark blue scrubs. And if I wasn't mistaken…her face looked a little too familiar. She looked just like…

"Korra good to see you again!"

"Hey Dr. Janson-"

"We've been over this. Please just call me Rose. I may have taken a last name when I got married but I'm still water tribe."

Korra smiled and nodded her agreement. "Oh. This is my friend, Asami." She gestured towards me. The vet walked towards me and extended her hand towards me: I took it and shook. "I'm Rose. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. How's Naga?" I asked. I couldn't stand to look in her eyes for too long. They were clear liquid blue: like…Diamonds.

"My best diagnosis…neglect. Naga was a little malnourished and dehydrated. Hadn't had a bath in a while. Probably hasn't had much physical attention, or exercise either. What's going on? I know you love that polar bear dog more than anyone."

"I haven't had her for a few months. Jet kind of took her from me…well, I left and when I came back for her he wouldn't let me have her." Korra hung her head. "It was my fault. I should have taken her when I left in the first place."

"No. Don't beat yourself up. You're here now and I've been treating Naga for the past 3 days. I've given her some shots to supplement the vitamins she's been missing, gave her some good food and a lot of water. Put her in the area with the other large animals so she could play. Now all she needs is a good run, and you."

"Can I take her home?" Korra asked. And she looked so small in that moment. She felt so bad and was beating herself up about it.

"Of course. Come on back." Rose waved. Korra quickly followed but stopped when she noticed I hadn't started walking and told me I had to come too. We walked past cages filled with animals. They were far from small though. Fitting 5 creatures, more than comfortably at a time. They had water on one side, and an area with soft padding for sleeping. Toys were scattered across the ground, obviously having been heavily used. As we kept walking I saw grooming stations and rooms with clear doors holding the medium sized animals. Finally we were in the back. It was a fairly large area: off to the left were some of the large animals, and to the right (separated by a black wooden fence) was an empty grassy space. Where I assume they let the others come out and play.

"Naga!" Korra shouted and took off in a full sprint towards the animals. A large white mass leapt over the fence and met the water tribe woman half way, tackling her to the ground and licking her face relentlessly. "I missed you so much girl!"

Korra had made it back to her feet and was hugging the polar bear dog who was now sitting obediently and whimpering. "Asami! Get over here!" Korra yelled. Second time today she's used my actual name. I tentatively walked over to the pair of obvious best friends, but stood a decent distance away.

"Don't be afraid, she wont bite…unless she doesn't like you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" I exclaimed.

"She doesn't dislike you. I know that." she grinned hopefully.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because she hasn't growled at you. Now come pet her. If we're going to be friends, you and Naga have to get along too."

I rolled my eyes and stocked over. "If I lose my hand I'm kicking you out of my hotel." I stood less than a foot away from Naga. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared shitless. A large black nose leaned in and touched mine, breathing on my face. I didn't move: but let my eyes search for Korra, who was standing on my right. "what's she doing?" I asked through tight lips.

"Actually…I don't know. I've never seen her do this before. Try to pet her."

I reached my hand up and grazed the side of Naga's snout. She let out a cross between a whimper and a groan and suddenly licked the side of my face. "Agghck" Her nose was back in place against mine.

"Awww she likes you." Korra cheered. "Naga! Wanna go home?!" She asked.

The polar bear dog bounced on her front paws a bit and leaned her snout beneath my legs: sliding me over her head onto her back.

"Ahhh! What the hell?! First you, now your dog?!"

Korra began laughing. Like she did earlier: doubled over with her eyes clenched and all of her teeth on display.

"Get me down! I don't know how to ride her!" I squealed as I began slipping from the fur.

"Hey Rose!" Korra yelled. I forgot she had been standing there. "Do you have Naga's saddle?" The doctor raised a finger: signaling us to wait. She went back into the building and came out dragging a large brown saddle.

"I've gotta get back down to my office. Take good care of her."

"I will. Thanks, Rose."

"Lay down, girl." Korra cooed, the polar bear dog obeyed. "Come on, I've got you." The water tribe woman said with her arms raised towards me. I slid down Naga's back right into Korra's arms, bridal style. She unfortunately set me down immediately so she could prepare for her ride to Mako's.

"Ready to go, Road Kill?"

"Oh…you were serious about me riding her?"

"Of course I was." She walked towards me and scooped me into her arms again.

"Dammit! Would you stop that!" Ok so I didn't actually mind. But I couldn't admit how much I liked being held in those strong mocha arms.

"I'm assuming since you can't walk a mile and you're '200% squish' you probably can't climb onto Naga's back."

I just glared, and reluctantly slung my arms around her neck. Korra grinned and waggled her eyebrows before taking a running start and jumping, no, floating into the air. She'd used one of her feet on Naga's side to propel herself a bit higher, but it was still far too graceful. Korra settled me in front of her and took hold of the brown leather reins.

"Shouldn't I be behind you?"

"Nah. You're a first timer. It's better if you're in front of me, so you don't fall off. Yah!"

We took off fast and rough so I closed my eyes. One of Korra's arms snaked around my middle, clutching me tightly. I was assuming the other was holding onto the leather straps.

"Wooo!" the girl behind me yelped. "Faster girl!"

We rode through some mountains, across a meadow-like area, through some dirt, and many other unidentifiable places. Naga sprinted the entire time: she was strong and very fast. We finally slowed to a stroll.

"Sorry about that. Got carried away."

"It's okay. Actually I enjoyed it. I've never ridden an animal before."

"Really?" I nodded "Well I'm glad to be your first time. I'm surprised you weren't yelling at me the whole time."

"Hey!" I swatted at her leg. "I'm not that bad."

"You complained the whole time I carried you to the kennel. And you screamed when Naga picked you up."

"Well yeah, of course I did. Both were very unexpected, I was pretty uncomfortable slung around your neck, and I don't exactly know how to ride a giant polar bear dog. So I have an excuse!" I reasoned.

"Alright, so maybe we were a little aggressive with you. Sorry."

"There's nothing wrong with a little…'aggression' and adventure. But I'd like to know it was coming first. I'm not too keen on surprises."

"Ok. The next time I throw you over my shoulder I'll tell you first." She laughed.

"That is all I ask."

We rode silently for a while, and a few things ran through my mind. The vet with the eyes like diamonds...the way it felt sitting flush against Korra with her arm around my ribcage…how happy she is now that she has Naga back. And suddenly I wonder…

"Korra?"

"Hm?"

"I want to ask you something. It might be kind of personal so you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Uh-Ookay… I guess." She muttered

"The other night. You asked me to stay with you because you didn't want to be alone anymore…"

"Well that's embarrassing…what's your question?"

"I just wanted to know wh-" I got distracted by something we were approaching "Is-is there someone laying in the grass ahead of us?" I squinted to get a better look. "Yeah there's definitely someone…odd to be way out here without any supplies."

We got closer and there was a girl covered in dirt laying on her side, bruised up pretty good. She had obviously seen better days. Korra and I dismounted and tentatively stepped closer.

"Oh no." Korra said. She bent down and turned the girl on her back. She was blonde, wearing a blue top with a matching skirt (a very short skirt), she had what looked like keys on her hip. The top of her hand had a strange pink tattoo on it.

"Lucy. Lucy can you hear me?"

"You know her?" I asked.

"Yeah….I haven't seen her in years."

Lucy opened her eyes slowly and her mouth parted in shock. "Korra? Is it really you?!" She cried. "Where have you been?! I haven't seen you since we were kids."

"I know. I'll explain everything later, but we need to get you some help."

Korra whistled, and her polar bear dog immediately came barreling over. Naga sniffed the girl once and immediately began licking her repeatedly. Like she did to Korra after she'd seen her.

"You've gotten so big." The blonde giggled.

"Asami, can you help me get her up?" Korra asked.

"Sure."

Korra instructed Naga to lay down and we leaned Lucy against her neck. I got thrown onto the polar bears dog back, with warning this time, and Korra got on in front before picking up her friend. The blonde sat sideways with both legs dangling, her head resting on Korra's chest. _I'm not jealous. Nope. Not at all. She is a damsel in distress being attended to by a water tribe goddess…who is turning around to look at me._

"You may want to hold on to me, Roady. Don't want your pretty face getting all scratched up again so soon after it healed now would we?" She winked.

.

.

.

We had taken Naga to Mako's and gotten a cab back to Double Helix. Korra carried Lucy to her room. We gave her a sponge bath, avoiding her personal bits, and bandaged her up. After some soup and a glass of water she was out cold in Korra's bed. So we left the blonde to rest and retreated to the living area, closing the bedroom doors behind us and plopping down on the uncomfortable couch.

"Thanks for all your help."

"Yeah no problem. Should you call someone? Tell them about Lucy's condition? You know…friends, family, a doctor?" I asserted.

"She said she didn't need a doctor. Lucy doesn't take risks when she's hurt, if it were serious she would have told me."

"You say that like she gets hurt often."

"No. I just know her really well." She mumbled. I raised a brow, knowing she was trying to hide something.

"If you don't want to tell me or talk about it that's fine. All you had to do was say so."

Korra was about to protest but I gave her a stern 'don't even try it' look, and she closed her mouth.

"I'm going to head home."

"Wait, you don't have to go…I just. There's a lot of stuff and I know you're a good person, I really do. But I'm just not ready and one day I will be. But-"

"Now you're the one rambling again." I teased. "I'm not leaving because of that. I have a lot of stuff that I'm not ready to tell you yet either. We only met 2 weeks ago, I don't expect to know your whole life story."

"Oh…then why are you leaving?"

"Because I walked one mile, rode 50 miles on the back of a polar bear dog, picked up a half conscious girl out of the dirt, and gave a sponge bath to said half unconscious girl. Now I need a nice long bath." I smiled.

"I guess I can understand that." Korra hugged me suddenly. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around the middle of her back. "Thanks again. For Naga and Lucy."

"I didn't do anything. I just tagged along."

"No. You were there for moral support. It really helped having you there, making me laugh to lighten the mood every once in a while."

"Glad to be of service, darlin."

Korra started to pull back and she left an unmistakable kiss on my cheek. Like she turned her head and pushed her lips deep into the side of my face. I tried to force myself not to blush but I couldn't help it.

"Go get some rest, roady. See you tomorrow."

* * *

**Lots going on in this chapter. Lots of obvious hints. A couple of new characters. I know I haven't dealt with Asami's mom yet, but I will in due time. So Rose is my own character. Lucy is from the anime Fairy Tail. Look her up if you'd like a visual.**

**Anyone think they have an idea of why Asami is freaked out by Rose?**


	7. Through It All

**Slightly important note at the end...**

* * *

It's pouring rain. A huge 180 from the past few weeks of mostly sunshine and light drizzle. Probably the only sun we'd see for a long while: it is Seattle after all. While the rain drops fall mercilessly from the heavens, I sit locked up in my office. Sulking and thinking, but I'd like to believe I was mostly thinking. Thinking about my job, about my friends, about my mother, about Korra, about Lucy, and about Dr. Diamond Eyes. That isn't her name but I can't force myself to think of Rose in any other way.

It's been about 3 days since…well everything. It's been nonstop it seems, and a break from reality is greatly needed. But I also need a friend and a laugh…Only one person to call.

.

.

.

"Mimi, it's Bo. Can I come in?" He said after he knocked on my office door.

"Only if you promise never to call me that again." I shouted back sarcastically.

Bolin walked into the room closing the door behind him. "I can only promise that I wont say it for the rest of the week."

"Fine." I huffed out.

"So where ya been? I haven't seen you in a couple of days." He said as he plopped in the seat across from me.

"Mostly in here."

"I was starting to get a little worried, normally you're out on the floor. You know, doing your job and managing the hotel…"

"Oh, well golly! I've been a naughty girl, you should call corporate and report me right away! You know what? I'll elect to be suspended for 2 weeks without pay!" I retorted sarcastically

"Okay smartass. I get it." He laughed. "So tell me what's going on. Why have you been hiding out down here?"

"I don't know. I just have a lot on my mind I guess."

"I know what you need."

"Oh?" I quirked a brow "And what might that be?"

"You need a good ole fashioned Bolin bear hug!" he stood and stretched his arms out waiting for me to enter them. Any other day I would reject it, but not today…

I got out of my chair and walked around my desk, clasping Bolin around his middle. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"You were right. I really did need this."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"How about we go get some hot chocolate?"

.

.

.

We sit on Bolin's couch with steaming cups in our hands and we've yet to say anything. I didn't really know where to start and to be honest I knew my behavior was unmerited.

"I just…It's really stupid okay?"

"I'll be the judge of that. Come on, spill it."

As soon as he said it I couldn't stop myself from saying everything I'd been trying to bottle up. I told him all the good stuff first. How Korra was so kind hearted that she actually carried me when I got tired. How much her polar bear dog liked me. How we went for a stroll on said polar bear dog through a meadow. And how I actually thought for a minue that I would ask her out soon.

And then I switched to all the bad things that have been resting heavy on my mind. First was Lucy: who I hadn't gotten to talk to but I was sure that her and Korra were more than just childhood friends, and their story is deeper than she was trying to let me believe. Second was Naga's vet who I've decided to refer to as Dr. Diamond Eyes. Looking at her took me back 10 years and it was almost painful just thinking about it. Third was my mother: Our most recent interaction wasn't too out of the ordinary, but something was a little more unsettling about it. She actually seemed upset that I don't call or visit.

"Oh…ok." Bolin said while scratching his head. I stared expectantly. "It's not stupid. That's just a lot to be worried about: I'm overwhelmed and I'm not the one going through it, I couldn't imagine how you're feeling right now."

"I locked myself in my office because I don't know how to muddle through it all. It's driving me insane!" I slammed my mug down on the coffee table in front of me.

"Alright, easy. I can help with that."

"You sure about that?" I glared. "If I can't sort through my own feelings, what makes you think that you can?"

"We." He gestured between the two of us before quoting my earlier words. "Are going to 'muddle through it all' together"

I stared blankly and waited for him to carry out whatever he had going through his head.

"Let's start with the simple stuff first. What is it about this Lucy girl that bothers you so much?"

"She doesn't bother me. We've literally never said a word to each other."

"Then why have you been thinking about her so much?"

"Because! Because she was unconscious in the dirt and didn't want a doctor. Because she seems to have known Korra long enough to remember when Naga was still a puppy."

"Those two things are mutually exclusive…" Bolin mused. A knowing look on his face. "Are you jealous maybe?"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. Lucy is a natural blonde, has a good sense of fashion (judging from what she was wearing), her boobs are pretty huge, and she has a nice ass. I sighed again. She has flawless skin and big brown eyes: her voice is so gentle and melodic. Who wouldn't like her?

"I really wish you'd tell Korra how you feel instead of bottling it up and releasing it all on me. You know I love you, but your little infatuation is really annoying."

"Sorry…" I blushed.

"You need to figure out what you're going to do about her. Do you think she has feelings for you?"

"I know she's got something. She gets so nervous and squirmy around me, and she blushes a lot. There's definitely something there but I don't know what it is. I just don't want to say anything too soon, you know because of her ex and everything she's been through."

"So here's what you do...If you want of course. Just be her friend. Get to know her for a little while. Korra might be the kind of person that likes to be in a platonic relationship first. Spend some time with her and if it turns into something more, awesome. If not, then you've made a really good friend."

"I can do that…One down. A thousand to go. What are we tackling next?"

"So your mom. Go visit her more. That's it, no questions about it."

"What? Why?!"

"Because she wants you to visit and you think something is off about it! Just go and find out!"

I crossed my arms and huffed out a "fine." Before grumbling in disapproval.

"Lastly. The vet... Are you okay?" Bolin's voice was softer than it had been in a long time.

I shifted into a perfectly upright position and covered my face with my hands. "I don't know. It was so weird: they look just alike. Especially the eyes. Like clear diamonds. "

"The timing is so bizarre. What are the odds of you meeting her now?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "It'll be 5 years next week."

"You shouldn't have had to go through that…" Bolin scooted closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." I nearly whispered. "Yue was supposed to be the love of my life. But all good things come to an end eventually."

* * *

**I know. Very short chapter and no Korrasami. **

**It was also a little rough and didn't have too much of a flow but it was intentional. It's suppose to be a gateway into learning about who Asami is. She's very lost and obviously got some things to work through. Yue, as you've probably guessed, will be a huge part of the 'healing' process.**

**Also, i'm using Yue because she's always been one of my favorites and I was sad that she only had a couple of episodes.**


	8. Pillow Talk

**_Tuesday 3:17am_**

It's positively freezing in this room: at least 50 degrees. Well it's not actually freezing, but it's a solid 15 degrees lower than what I can barely tolerate in my own place. But it's Korra's room so I have no right to complain. The heat radiating from her body makes it more bearable, though it would be a lot better if I could actually snuggle up to her. But we're already sleeping in the same bed so that would be crossing a boundary.

Over the past 3 weeks Korra and I have been spending a lot of time together, occasionally having sleepovers. Usually because it had gotten late and it made sense to just sleep at whoever's place we were at. At least that was what we said out loud, but there was an unspoken understanding between the two of us. We'd both been by ourselves for so long it was nice to have the companionship.

"What are you thinking about?" Korra asked. I was laying on my back and when I turned my head to look at her I was surprised to see that she was wide awake: laying on her side facing me. I wonder how long she's been watching me.

"Just about how close we've gotten over the past month." I said thoughtfully

"Is it…weird?"

"No, not at all. It's really nice actually."

"Oh…" she trailed off.

I turned to face her before filling in the blank I knew she wanted. "I was just trying to remember how it all started. I have most of it, but that day at the bar is a little hazy." I sighed. "To be honest the day before and after is also pretty bleak."

"I'm not surprised. You were drunk off your ass. I'd never seen someone so inebriated."

"Yeah. Not my best moment." I covered my face with both my hands and mumbled through my fingers. "I've only blacked out one other time. I hate not knowing things."

"Well why don't you start from the beginning and I'll fill in as many blanks as I can."

"Okay."

**_Wednesday Afternoon. 3 Weeks Ago  
Double Helix Front Desk_**

_"I'm sorry sir but I can't give you a refund."_

_"Why not? The coffee in my room was terrible!"_

_"But you drank all of it. And you broke both mugs. And you waited until the last day to inform anyone of your dissatisfaction"_

_"I want to speak to your manager!"_

_"You're talking to her."_

_"Well. Uh. I- I demand a full refund on my stay here! My accommodations were less than acceptable."_

_"Sir. You were here for 8 days. You ordered room service 12 times, ate in our restaurant 5 times, drank all the coffee in your room, opened and consumed most of the liquor in the liquor cabinet, broke 2 coffee cups, never complained about anything up until right now as you're checking out, and expect me to void all charges on your credit card?"_

_"You have terrible food and terrible staff! I should call the corporate office and complain! We could easily avoid getting you into trouble if-"_

_"No you know what. Please go ahead and call. My name is Asami Sato, general manager of the Double Helix. Location number 1568. Would you like me to write that down for you?"_

_The man walked away in a fury and my head dropped to the desk. "Uggghhhh."_

_ "Is this a bad time?"_

_I looked up at the to find the holder of the woman's voice and- "oh" I recognized the blonde immediately "Hello. Looks like you're feeling a lot better." _

_"Much. I wanted to properly introduce myself. I know you helped out last week when I was...you know." She gestured. "But I was kind of out of it."_

_"Yeah. I get it." I responded._

_"My name is Lucy." She extended her arm towards me and I met her half way, shaking her hand. _

_"Asami." I smiled. "Are you sure you're okay? Korra wouldn't let me call a doctor."_

_"Don't worry I told her not to. She healed me anyway. No need for unnecessary hospital bills."_

_"What? What do you mean she healed you?"_

_"Oh...You should ask her about that I guess." The blonde blushed. "So um. How long have you known Korra?"_

_ "Uh-" I was still stuck on the healing thing. "I guess a few weeks. She's better friends with Bolin than me though."_

_"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that with the way she talks about you."_

_"She talks about me?" I asked_

_ "Mhm. 'Asami is so great' 'Asami is so nice' 'Asami is so smart' 'Asami is unreasonably-' you get the picture. Ha! I really need to stop running my mouth so much. Just don't tell Korra I told you that she talks about you ok? Because she'd kill me. And I haven't seen her in a really long time and-"_

_"So does she get that nervous rambling habit from you then?" I interrupted, unable to hold back a laugh. This made Lucy laugh as well._

_"I don't know. I guess we're just a lot alike because we spent so much time together as kids."_

_"So what's you guys' story? Both of you mentioned you hadn't seen each other in years."_

_"It's kind of long and complicated…" Lucy stated. Almost questioning if I had time to hear it._

_"How about you give me the cliffnotes version now and we can save the long version for when I'm not supposed to be working?" I smiled_

_"Ok so basically Korra and I met back in my uh…home town when we were 10. We became instant friends, I took her in and we spent almost all of our time together. She left when she was 17, didn't hear from her or anything until the day you guys found me."_

_I quirked an eyebrow curiously: that was way too simple to have a complicated longer version. But I just sighed because it wasn't my place to press any further._

**_Present Day._**

"Wait, that's the brilliant story she went with? We 'met' when we were 10 and became instant friends?" Korra laughed. "That's a good one."

"Yeah. She said it was complicated. And by the way neither of you have bothered to tell me the long complex details of your friendship. I'm really curious about it now."

"I'll tell you later. What do you remember next?"

"Fine. I'm holding you to that." I pointed "Hmm. I think that was the day I started drinking. I was at home that night and the day after. I went to the bar Tuesday evening…I think.

**_Tuesday Evening. or was it Tuesday Night? 3 Weeks Ago  
Henderson's Bar_**

_"Give me another" The shot glass collided with the bar, I'm assuming after I finished drinking whatever was in it. _

_"Are you sure? You've had 5 already-"_

_"Another!" I yelled. The bar keep just stared at me trying to decide if he should give me more tequila…or was it vodka? I pulled a wad of cash out of my coat pocket and slapped it in front of him. Just as I thought: another shot of yellow liquid was being pushed my way. Tequila._

_"Gin and tonic!" I commanded. I'm not this person and I know that. But…today. Today and tomorrow are the 2 days out of the whole year I get to be as angry and sad and intoxicated as I want to be._

_It's 3 hours later and I'm drunk. Not drunk enough to be completely unaware of my life but drunk enough to know that I wont be able to stand if I tried to get off of the bar stool I'm slouched on._

_"Miss…is there someone you can call?" The bar keep asked. The gray haired man looked slightly afraid that I would shout at him, which I have been doing most of the night. But he got a nice tip from me so I don't feel so bad. I waved my phone towards him, signifying that I was already on it._

_My very limited options are:_

_Bolin…eh._

_Mako…double eh._

_Mom…fuck that._

_Taxi…too sketchy for a drunk woman traveling alone._

_Korra…"mmmmm" I want to but I shouldn't. Subconscious sober brain is screaming no, but currently conscious drunk brain has already pressed the call button._

_"Asami?"_

_"…Hi." I responded. The most timid voice I've ever heard coming from my throat and I couldn't control it._

_"It's late are you okay?"_

_"Noooo" I sighed. "I was sad so I made margaritas at my house. But I ran out of stuff so I came to this bar. Now I can't drive and I want you to carry me home."_

_I heard a slight chuckle and rustling of sheets. "Where are you? I'll come pick you up."_

_"I'm a few blocks away. At Henderson's. Will you come pick me up?"_

_"How much did you have to drink?" Korra asked, and laughed again. "I just said I would. I'm on my way. Stay on the phone with me until I get there, can you do that?"_

_"Oh my god! I was just gonna ask that!" I stated excitedly. "I love your voice. It makes me feel better."_

**_Present Day_**

"I did not say that!"

"You totally did! You said you wished my voice was a soundtrack so you could play it all the time."

"I'm having a hard to believing that, Mrs. Water Tribe." I poked

"Mrs. Water-Tribe?"

"It's hard to be a smartass with someone who doesn't have a last name! The only thing I could think of that sounded half way decent was 'Korra Water-Tribe.'"

"You're losing it, Sato." The blue-eyed woman laughed.

"Do you see how cool that sounded? You've ruined my chances for wittiness."

"Nah. I think you did that on your own, 'Mrs. Earth Kingdom'."

I just glared into nothingness because how can someone turn your own terrible joke into a good one?

"Oh don't pout. Do you remember what happened next?"

"I sort of remember you getting there. And after that, nothing."

"Ok. So I got to the bar, grabbed your keys from Henderson, and carried you to Bolin's."

"You actually carried me? I was a drunk mess. And why Bo's place?"

"Yeah. It was easier than trying to help you walk. You kind of passed out as soon as I picked you up so I couldn't get you up to your house. I would have taken you to my room but I had Lucy there, no room. Bo was closest, so we went there. I put you in his bed and left."

"Yeah, I remember waking up there…"

**_Wednesday Morning. 2.5 Weeks Ago.  
Bolin's Apartment-Kitchen Table_**

_ "How you holdin up?" Bolin was moving around the kitchen: mostly washing dishes and cleaning up._

_"Well. It's 9:30 and I'm sober. So better than usual."_

_"I know you're sad right now. But everything will be alright, it'll get better."_

_"That's just the thing, Bo. I am better. I live my life, I'm successful, I have friends, and I date…it's just something about today. I don't understand why it had to end that way."_

_"Yeah. I wouldn't either. I just hate seeing you like this, Asami."_

_"Sorry. I'm trying." A silence fell over us. Neither knowing what to say. A change of subject was definitely needed. "So how was my grand entrance last night?" I asked, curiously._

_"It was pretty pathetic" My friend laughed. " You looked like a corpse when Korra brought you in."_

_"I didn't say anything embarrassing did I?" I groaned. Bolin sat a cup of coffee in front of me and took the seat directly to my right._

_"I don't think so. Korra didn't mention anything. Just told me to tell you to text her when you woke up so she knew you were okay. She was really worried about you."_

_"Really? I feel so bad for calling her."_

_"I don't think you need to be. Korra really cares about you, I think she was happy to help you out."_

_"I hope so." I stretched my arms over my head before chugging half the cup of straight black coffee, grimacing as I nearly dropped the mug back on the table. "I'm gonna take a shower."_

_"Okay. I have to go to work. Make sure you lock up when you leave: spare key is in the drawer of my nightstand."_

_"Alright. Have a good day, I'll see you later…maybe." _

_"Please don't throw up on my floor." Bo stood up and planted a kiss on top of my head before ruffling my hair. "I'll text you later."_

_I heard the door slam and pulled out my phone to text Korra an apology._

**_Me: Hey! I'm so sorry about last night. I shouldn't have called you so late_**_._

_My phone chimed with a response less than 30 seconds later._

**_Korra: No need to apologize. That's what friends are for. If you ever need me I'll be there, no matter how late or what the circumstances are :)_**

**_Me: That's so sweet of you, but I still feel really bad. Anything I can do to make it up to you?_**

**_Korra: Hmmm._**

**_Korra: How about a vanilla bean Frappuccino delivered, personally by the manager, to my door at 10am tomorrow morning?_**

**_Me: You've got a deal ;)_**

**_Me: Wait why not this morning?_**

**_Korra: Because I'm already working, I'll be out all day, and I'm sure you've got a hangover you need to cure._**

**_Me: I guess those are all valid points…Why are you working so much today?_**

**_Korra: I sort of canceled all of my clients last week so I'm currently running low on funds. Gotta pay my room fee and feed myself. Not to mention Naga's vet bill. Those shots they gave her are so expensive!_**

**_Me: Oh…_**

**_Me: So I have a suggestion…_**

**_Korra: Oookay. What is it? If it'll get out of this bind then I'm up for it._**

_I didn't know Korra that well, but something in me knew she probably wouldn't be too keen to what I was about to say. She's very independent and outside help from someone she wasn't even that close to was probably unacceptable._

**_Me: What if I helped?_**

**_Korra: Meaning…_**

**_Me: Meaning I void the charges on your room and give you some cash to hold you over for a while. _**

**_Korra: No. Absolutely not._**

**_Me: Come on. You need to survive. I've got more than enough money and we're friends right? If you're going to be there for me under any circumstance, I can be there for you too._**

**_Korra: I appreciate that you want to help. But you've already done so much for me, I can't ask you for anything. Especially money._**

**_Me: You aren't asking, I'm offering._**

**_Korra: I can't_**

_So stubborn_

**_Me: Ok fine. Can I make one more suggestion?_**

**_Korra: yes. But I can't promise I'll agree to it._**

**_Me: I void your room charges for 2 weeks and pay your vet bill. You pay me back when you can. _**

**_Korra: Asami…_**

**_Me: Korra…_**

**_Korra: I don't need handouts._**

**_Me: It isn't a hand out; it's your friend trying to help you! Stop being so stubborn and accept it!_**

_Instead of a reply my phone started ringing. I picked up hesitantly_

_"Hello?"_

_"You know, I don't appreciate being yelled at over text." Korra said sarcastically._

_I sighed before responding. "I'm sorry. It's just you told me that you're struggling and I want to help you. I have the resources to do just that and you wont let me! Why wont you let me?" My voice was getting loud and I knew it, but I was honestly a little bothered._

_"I am letting you…I just needed a little push."_

_"Really?!" I asked excitedly. _

_"Yes. Sometimes I push people away when I should be doing the opposite. I will accept your help, but I promise I'll pay you back."_

_"Great!" Aaaand long dramatic pause to allow for mood shift. "Hey, Korra. I'm uh-I'm sorry I yelled at you. I got a little carried away." _

_"Don't worry about it. Like I said, I needed a little push. I can be so stubborn and worried about my pride that sometimes I hurt myself in the process. I needed to be yelled at."_

_I just smiled. I liked to think she knew I was, even though we were just talking on the phone. "Didn't you say you were working?"_

_"Oh. Yeah I am. My next client is warming up with some cardio, so I had some time."_

_"Oh Ok. Well I'm going to let you go. I have to take a shower and try to get to work."_

_"Cool. Can I text you later?"_

_"Of course you can."_

_"Sweet!" She cheered. "I'll see you around."_

_I hung up and laughed to myself._

_**Wednesday Evening.  
Down the street from Double Helix.**_

_**Bolin: You alive?**_

_**Me: Yep. I'm walking to the hotel now and I'm starving! Can you make me something?**_

_**Bolin: Wow. Gone before 6 I'm proud. **_

_**Bolin: Sure what do you want? Greasy hangover food? Or healthy Asami food?**_

_**Me: Can you put healthy Asami food inside the greasy hangover food?**_

_**Bolin: No problem. It'll be ready in 10!**_

_"On your right! Look out!" I heard a man's voice shout. When I looked up it was too late. A guy riding a bike crashed right into me. His handle bar made direct contact with my ribs. I could swear I heard a crack but I was too busy trying to breathe to worry about it. I fell to the ground and hit the back of my head on the concrete. I was looking for the culprit but he was riding away already._

_I was panting, and crying. My throat burned, my ribs hurt, my head was pulsing._

* * *

**A lot longer than the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. I've written ahead, so drop some reviews and let me know what you think so i can go ahead and post the next one :)**


	9. Filling in the Blanks

**_A/N: _**To answer your questions. Yes Asami got hit again. She has terrible luck. The formatting of the last chapter was like a flashback. Korra and Asami are recalling the last few weeks of their friendship and how it blossomed into what they are now. The next chapter or two will be formatted this way as well, depending on how long I make them.

And thank you to those who said they liked my story and it's development. :) Happy reading, friends!

* * *

_**Wednesday Evening 2.5 Weeks Ago  
**__**Seattle Sidewalk**_

"_On your right! Look out!" I heard a man's voice shout. When I looked up it was too late. A guy riding a bike crashed right into me. His handle bar made direct impact with my ribs. I could swear I heard a crack but I was too busy trying to breath to worry about it. I fell to the ground and hit the back of my head on the concrete. I was looking for the culprit but he was taking off already. _

_I was panting, and crying. My throat burned, my ribs hurt, and my head was pulsing._

"_Asami?!" It was Korra, I'd recognize her voice anywhere. "Oh no. What happened?"_

"_Bike." I coughed "Bike rider." Everything hurt and I didn't know where to go from here. I looked up for Korra and she was gone. I looked around as best I could and saw her running off behind me. Great._

_No one else was around, naturally. It took me 7 minutes to locate my phone and get my hands on it. Broken from when I dropped it. "Just lovely."_

"_I got him!"_

_Korra and a very confused scrawny man suddenly hovered over me. His face was bruised and there was a little blood dripping from his lip. He was being held up by the collar of his shirt. Any anger I may have felt melted away when I realized that he couldn't have been any older than 19. Just a kid._

"_Did you seriously mow her over and then think it was okay take off?! What's wrong with you?!"_

_The man didn't speak. And I couldn't either. How did she catch a guy on a bicycle while she was running on foot?_

"_Do you have something to say to the lady?" Korra asked._

"_Uh. I'm sorry."_

"_Asami. Do you want me to call the cops?"_

"_Wait, please don't! It was an accident I swear. I didn't mean to hurt her." The boy cowarded away._

"_Yeah, tell it to my fist!" Korra raised her clenched hand. _

"_Whoa! Korra, Stop!" I yelled. But immediately regretted it. My ribs were worse off than I thought. I took a calming breath before continuing. "He ran me over and left, but you holding him hostage and beating him senseless isn't much better. I'm not dead, let him go."_

"_But-" she pouted_

"_Right now." I commanded. And she obeyed, thankfully._

"_Thank you." The boy said as he bowed his head. "I'm really sorry about hitting you. I was just so scared, I didn't know what to do."_

"_You could try not riding on the sidewalk." The corners of my lips turned up in a less than genuine smile. "I won't press charges okay? Just be more careful." I sighed and turned my attention to an irritated looking water tribe woman. "Don't think I forgot about you! Did you beat him up?!"_

"_He threw the first punch! I was defending myself!"_

_I looked to the boy and he nodded his head. Confirming that what she was saying was true. "Alright kid. Get out of here." He took off running, as expected. Korra dropped to my side and took my hand into hers._

"_Are you alright? What hurts?" She asked. Her blue eyes full of worry._

"_Well I can still breathe. But my ribs are killing me and I hit the back of my head pretty hard."_

"_So you've gotten run over twice this year. Now I really have to call you Road Kill."_

_I tried to laugh but the back of my head suddenly felt…different. Before it was like there was too much pressure and now there wasn't enough. I could barely keep my eyes open._

"_Crap. Asami!" Korra called out. "Asami stay with me!" She cried again. She pulled her hand up in front of her face and it was covered in blood. A lot of it. It honestly made me feel sick._

"_I'm just…going to rest my brain ok?"_

"_No! Stay awake!" Korra cried out. I wanted to do what she said but I couldn't feel anything. I was going cold and numb at the same time. And everything was suddenly dark._

_._

_._

_._

_I don't know how long I was out, or where I am. Obviously in a bed: not at a hospital. I'm way too comfortable and it smells too good. I swallowed thickly before gathering the strength to open my eyes._

_There she was. All dressed in blue with her hair in a ponytail. We're in Korra's room. She gave me her bed and was standing over me with a focused look in her eye. And that's when I felt it: a cool soothing feeling throughout my chest._

"_What. Happened." I croaked out. Korra's eyes met mine and she smiled brightly._

"_Hey! Welcome back! You scared the living daylights out of me."_

"_Sorry." I swallowed. "Water." I said. I had a case of the extreme cottonmouth._

"_Yeah of course." Korra walked out of the room and the feeling in my chest disappeared, giving way to a hot painful throbbing. But I refused to scream and settled for clenching my jaw. I noticed my coat hanging over a chair in the corner of the room. She must have taken it off me when I passed out. Korra returned a couple of minutes later with a sphere of water floating close to her head._

"_Here we go." She bent a smaller orb out of the large one and formed a stream to flow slowly into my lips. "More?" She asked, and I nodded in response. We repeated the process at least 5 more times, until I was satisfied and I felt like I could talk clearly._

"_My head hurts."_

"_Yeah you hit it pretty hard. I fixed it as best I could outside. I was in the middle of fixing your ribs when you woke up."_

"_Is that what that weird feeling was?"_

"_Mhm. Some water benders can heal. I'm one of the lucky few."_

"_That's amazing. I never knew that."_

"_I wouldn't expect you to. The ways of bending aren't common knowledge anymore."_

_I was suddenly aware of the pain in my ribs again and I scrunched my face. "So how well do these magic water powers work?"_

"_I can show you better than I can tell you." Korra smirked. She hovered over me and raised her hands before immediately dropping them. "I could fix you faster if you wore um…minimal clothing…I mean direct contact with the skin is more conducive to quicker healing. If you're ok with it, that is."_

"_Oh. Alri-"_

"_We can totally do it with your clothes on though!" And she blushed as soon as she said it. I smiled and did my best not to laugh out loud._

"_We could do it with our clothes on but I think I'd enjoy it more if I could feel you against me…skin on skin." I replied my most sultry voice. _

_Korra visibly gulped and nodded her head, the blush on her cheeks intensifying. I internally laughed, knowing I got just the reaction I was going for._

"_I don't think I can move my arm so you'll have to undress me."_

"_Uh. Ok" She moved her fingers to the top button of my shirt. "Go ahead" I said. And she carefully rid me of the article before removing my shoes and jeans with the same precision and care._

"_He really did a number on you." Korra said quietly. I used my eyes to scan my body. My whole right arm looked pretty banged up. It was purple and blue from my wrist all the way up to my shoulder: my rib cage looked worse though._

"_So, I'm going to use water bending to sense the blood in your body and search for any abnormalities. Are you ok with that?"_

"_I think so…but if you can sense the blood in me. Does that mean you can bend the blood in me too?" I asked._

"_Yes." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I know how to blood bend, but I would never do that to anyone. Especially you."_

"_I trust you." I responded immediately. And I did. I wasn't asking her about her abilities out of fear. I was just genuinely curious._

_Korra gently placed her fingers on the top of my head and closed her eyes. Tan fingers slowly raked down the sides of my face, and then to my neck, across my shoulders, and down my arms to my own fingertips. The sensation made the hair on my arms stand on end. Korra's fingers moved to my ribs, brushing softly down to my stomach, to my hips, and the tops of my thighs. My heart was racing: I shouldn't feel this crazy just from barely being touched._

_But it wasn't the being touched that drove me crazy it was who was doing the touching and how she was doing it. It was so gentle and full of emotion. I could tell she cared and was doing her best to prevent me from feeling any more pain._

"_Good news is you aren't bleeding internally. Bad news is you fractured your skull and cracked 3 ribs. Your other wounds are superficial and can be fixed right away."_

"_Oh…" Was all I could say._

"_I need to put you in the bath tub."_

"_The tub?" I asked curiously_

"_Yep. Being submerged in the water helps with the bigger injuries. The next 3 days I can heal without that."_

_The water tribe woman went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet in the tub. She came back a few minutes later, letting me know she was ready for me. Korra helped me out of bed and guided me into the bathroom. She put me in with my remaining clothes on, thankfully, and put a towel behind my head so I could be comfortable._

"_Is the temperature ok?"_

"_I usually like it scalding. But this is good." I mused._

"_I can fix that." Korra dipped both hands in the water and I felt it gradually go from pleasantly warm to gloriously hot in seconds. "How's that?"_

"_Amazing." I cooed, sinking in as best I could. "So how does this 'healing' thing work?"_

_Korra stood up and raised her arms. She started waving them in a circular motion and moving her body in the same fluid manner. The water in the tub began to glow and it felt amazing. All the pain I was in had disappeared almost instantly._

_It was almost like being in an ocean. The water moved back and forth, relaxing me. I almost wanted to fall asleep. 20 minutes went fast and Korra dropped her arms, letting the water go back to its original clear form._

"_It doesn't hurt to breathe." I cheered "Thank you."_

_**Present Day**_

"I remember the healing. That was heavenly."

"Yeah. You made me do it for another 20 minutes."

"You can only blame yourself. It isn't my fault you're so good at it"

"Not a good enough excuse to take advantage of me." Korra pouted.

"You could have said no…"

"Relax" she laughed. "I'm just messing with you."

"Very funny." I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling.

"So that's everything right?"

"Huh?"

"Did I fill in all the blanks for you?"

"Oh…well I might have gone home and drank some more that night."

"Of course you did."

"I remember you giving me some clothes to wear and coming back to your bed. And then it's fuzzy again."

"So we came back in here and I ordered some food. We watched TV and just talked."

_**Wednesday Night. 2.5 weeks ago.  
**__**Korra's Hotel Room**_

"_Why were you drinking?" Korra asked. We were sitting in silence watching some movie that neither of us was interested in. The forwardness of the question took me by surprise._

"_It's uh…How I cope during this time of year."_

"_Look you don't have to tell me." She grabbed my hand. "But I care about you a lot, and when you're sad enough to drink yourself unconscious it makes me worry.__**"**_

_I considered her words and looked at our joined hands. I couldn't bring myself to say anything at first. I didn't have a problem with anyone knowing, it was talking about it that upset me more than anything. But I couldn't hide this from Korra, she's done too much for me. _

"_My girlfriend died 5 years ago today."_

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**I already had this written but I made changes based on your reviews. Your opinions matter so let me know what you think or want to see happen. I might write it in!**


	10. When I Felt It

_**Wednesday Night. 2.5 weeks ago.  
**__**Korra's Hotel Room  
**__**Cont'd…**_

"_My girlfriend died 5 years ago today." _ _It rolled off the tongue easier than I thought it would. _

"_What was she like?" Korra asked as she shifted on the bed to get more comfortable._

"_Perfect." I chuckled. "She was water tribe, like you, but from the north: her skin was a few shades lighter than yours. We met in elementary and became best friends at a really young age. She knew everything about me: what made me upset and how to make me smile, how to motivate me, and when I needed a push. She was kind, and absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes were the most liquid clear blue, like diamonds I always thought, her hair was white." Korra raised her brows in slight confusion. "I know, it sounds crazy. It wasn't gray like old people, but actually snow white. She was so unique in every way."_

"_She sounds amazing…Tell me more?" _

"_Uh...okay." I responded. "What do you want to know?"_

"_How did you get together? What was your relationship like?"_

"_Well for lack of a better explanation it just kind of happened. I realized my feelings for her when I was going through puberty and when I hit 13 I knew without a doubt that I had unwavering feelings for her. She was a year older than me and was sort of dating other people casually, never really serious about anyone. One day I couldn't stand it anymore, I let all my anger about my feelings and seeing her with other people kind of bubble out of me. She just laughed and kissed me. Then she told me it took me long enough to figure it out. Found out later she was trying to make me jealous." I was laughing at the memory. "I was always a little worried that she would leave me for someone else because I wasn't exactly a sight for sore eyes back then."_

"_Psh. I highly doubt that." Korra snorted._

"_No really. I had terrible skin and didn't know how to put makeup on, My teeth were terrible and I had braces, I wore thick black rimmed glasses, and I hadn't discovered hair product yet so my hair skipped curly and went straight to frizz ball. It was bad."_

"_I'm having a hard time believing you looked bad. I mean even with all that stuff I'm sure you were gorgeous. You could pull anything off."_

"_That's what she used to say." I paused. "You know. Even though she was a year older than me, I was 2 grades ahead of her. When we became 'official' her sophomore year, she would walk around telling everyone that she was dating a senior. And later on she got to tell everyone that she was dating a college girl…She bragged about me like I was a huge catch. Sometimes I'd get insecure because she was beautiful and popular and I didn't know what she was doing with someone like me. But she never cared what anyone thought about us...I was always her priority and it made me feel so special."_

_Korra was just looking at me with mischievous look on her face._

"_Why did you want to know about her?"_

"_To make you feel better." She explained. "See? You're smiling."_

_I noticed the slight burn in my cheeks from grinning so much and just nodded my head in acknowledgement._

"_I know losing someone is hard and there's nothing anyone can say to you to make you feel better. But good memories make things easier."_

"_Speaking from experience?"_

"…_You could say that."_

"_Well I do feel better. I know everyone means well when they tell me things will be alright, but it doesn't help. No one's ever been able to make me smile around this time of year."_

"_Sometimes it helps to have someone that has an idea of what you're feeling."_

"_Yeah. I love Bolin, but if he tells me I'm 'gonna get through this' one more time I just may punch him." Korra laughed at my obviously empty threat. "All the reassurances, and the pity, and hugs, and the sad eyes don't help at all….I don't know it's like-like-"_

"_It's like telling you that you'll eventually be okay only makes it worse because it reminds you that you have something to be sad about. Reminding you that someone is no longer with you and attempting to convince you that it's understandable to feel the pain you do is just a gateway to more sorrow…" Korra finished._

_And that was when I felt it. The moment Korra and I went from two people that sort of knew each other to two people that understood the way their brains were hardwired. It was the moment a true foundation of trust was formed. Like whatever we built from this point forward would be sturdy._

_We spent every day together after that night. We always met for dinner and sometimes she came to my office during the day to make sure I wasn't working myself to death. I inevitably got to know Lucy in all my time with Korra, since the two were living together. The blonde was friendly and bubbly: a great offset to my sometimes-dark personality. The 3 of us got into a bit of a routine for the first week: Lucy informed us that she had run into a friend that was more than willing to let her stay with him. He had a two-bedroom apartment, much roomier than a hotel room. I was actually going to miss having her around._

_**Thursday Afternoon. 1.5 Weeks ago  
**__**Asami's Office**_

"_Where's your butt buddy?"_

"_Don't call her that. And she's on her way, we're having lunch together in a half hour." I said as I continued to shuffle papers. I needed to get my work done before I went off to lunch._

"_Fine. What should I call her then?"_

"_She has a name, Bo." I deadpanned._

"_Ugh. You're so boring."_

"_Yep. Your boring boss that gives you a paycheck twice a month."_

"_Did I say boring? I meant-"_

"_What do you want, Bolin?" I interrupted _

"_Guess who's coming to town tonight?!"_

"_I don't know."_

"_You didn't even guess!"_

"_I'm working. Just tell me, my brain doesn't have the capacity to think of-"_

"_My sister!" He exclaimed._

"_Wow. Opal is back? When did she get back to the states?"_

"_Yesterday. She's in Portland with our aunt right now. Mako and I are taking her to dinner around 7, you should come."_

"_Yeah of course, I'd love to. I haven't talked to her in what? A year?"_

"_Try 3 and a half. You gave her the could shoulder after you dumped her."_

"_I did not dump her." I defended. "We went on 5 dates and I realized that I wasn't ready yet. We weren't officially together."_

"_Mhm. First you reject my brother, then you dump my sister…am I next?!" the large boy nearly shouted, popping out of his chair. I couldn't help the laughter that erupted from the back of my throat: Bolin quickly following suit._

"_In all seriousness though. Why don't you two try again? It's been a long time and you've told me that you're ready to really date again."_

"_Think about what you're saying. Do you really want your best friend to date your little sister?"_

_Korra waltzed through the door before I could answer. "Hey, Asami. Ready to go?" She asked before passively greeting Bolin._

"_Hey, you're a bit early. Think you can give me a few to finish up?"_

"_Sure. Want me to wait outside?"_

"_Nonsense. You can stay. Bolin was just leaving. Weren't you?" _

_Bolin scowled at me and reluctantly stood from his chair. "We'll finish this later missy!"_

"_Bye bestie!" I cooed_

_He shut the door behind him after muttering something about me at least thinking about what he said and to meet him in the lobby at 6:45._

_._

_._

_._

"_So what was up with Bo earlier?" Korra asked, chewing around a piece of Italian sausage._

"_Oh…His sister, Opal, is in town and he's trying to set me up with her again."_

"_Again?"_

"_Yeah. We went out for about 2 weeks. It just didn't work."_

"_Why not?" _

"_I wasn't ready. My girlfriend of 8 years slash best friend of 17 years had died just 2 years before. I was trying to figure out how to live my life without her, you know?"_

"_I get it." Korra paused and suddenly looked nervous. "So what about now? Do you think you're ready to date again?"_

_I looked directly into her eyes to give her the answer that I had known for over a week now. _

"_I'm definitely ready"_

* * *

A few thoughts/updates: So i've discovered and watched The 100 all in like 2 days (Ahhh!), Girls Like Girls music video is life, OITNB was slightly disappointing, and the next chapter will be posted on Tuesday.


	11. Decisions Decisions

_**Monday Night. – 8 Days Ago  
**__**Pho Restaurant**_

_Korra basically friend-zoned me. When I'd asked her if she was ready to date she said she was definitely over her ex, but was happy with her life the way it was: work was good, she reconnected with a childhood friend, she had her polarbear dog, she was making a new life for herself, and she had me…just a really solid friend. Her words, not mine. I had half a mind to playfully punch her in the shoulder and call her 'slugger' or 'tiger' but refrained._

_I'd given Korra all the signs over the past couple of months. Flirted, mentioned my availability, stared longingly at her (usually I didn't even realize I was doing it), we had sleepovers, I've described several times what kind of girl I was looking for and every time I all but screamed 'YOU! I WANT YOU!' _

_So here I sit in front of a bowl of noodles, across from Opal, trying to pay attention to whatever she's saying. I asked her to go on a date with me after dinner on Thursday night, surprisingly she accepted my request. I was excited to get back out there until about an hour ago: I can't help but think about the person I actually want to be here with me._

"_Hey…You still with me?"_

_I looked up into green eyes and sighed defeated. "I'm sorry."_

"_It's alright, what's on your mind?" _

"_Just…ugh- just how I'm doing this to you again."_

"_Oh. I see" There was a long awkward pause before she spoke again "Is it me?"_

"_No of course not!" I responded quickly. "It's me. It really is."_

"_Bolin told me you had been dating again so I thought…"_

"_Well I wouldn't exactly call it 'dating'. But I have decided to get back out there, we just have bad timing. If we had done this a 3 months ago I would really be into it."_

"_So there's someone else." Opal stated._

"_No…Yes…No. Well I want there to be but she doesn't feel the same. I don't know why I'm so hung up on her."_

"_Did Korra say that? Or are you just assuming?"_

"_How did you?- your brother has a big mouth." I squinted_

"_Yes he does. Now answer the question."_

"_Ok so she didn't explicitly say she didn't reciprocate my feelings but I've been giving all of the signals and she doesn't give any in return. It's hard to get a read on her, I have no idea what's going on in her head."_

"_Did you ever think that she isn't good at reading signs?"_

"_How could she not? I'm so obvious about it."_

"_She sounds like someone else I know…" _

"_Who? Me?!"_

"_Yes you. I was dropping hints for weeks before I finally asked you out."_

"_Oh…sorry about that."_

"_No worries, it all worked out…. sort of."_

"_So what do I do?"_

"_Mhm okay. So here's a crazy idea. Why don't you just tell her?"_

"_Tell her what? That I've been drooling over her since the very first time I laid eyes on her? That I think about her so much it's hard to focus on doing my actual job? That every time I stand next to her it kills me not to be able to hold her hand, or run my fingers through her hair, or kiss her incredibly sexy lips? Tell her that when she smiles, or laughs, or even speaks my heart literally clenches? Or that my chest physically hurts if I'm away from her for too long…" Opal's eyes had gone wide and her mouth was slightly parted in shock. Even I was shocked about all I'd said. I knew I was interested in Korra but I didn't know I had already fallen this hard for her. _

"_Wow"_

"_What?"_

"_That's exactly what you should tell her. Minus the drooling part."_

"_You're crazy."_

"_I don't know any girl who wouldn't melt at a speech like that."_

"_Okay I'll think about it. But after I eat my noodles, they're getting cold."_

_._

_._

_._

_I decided to walk Opal back to Mako's, where she decided to stay because she could have her own room. Luckily she wasn't angry at me for going out with her and not having my heart in it yet again. I've known her as long as I've known Mako and Bolin so our friendship always comes first. I heard fast footsteps in the distance and was slightly concerned that they were heading straight toward us until I saw a giant white creature. Naga came into view: tongue out and ears flapping in the wind behind her, Korra was right behind her somehow managing to keep up._

"_So this is the girl that's got you all twisted up." Opal whispered in realization._

_I replied with a quick "mhm" before I was tackled and licked by a hot wet tongue. "Ahh! Naga, get off!" I screamed. I loved the animal but I really hated getting drooled on._

"_Naga, behave!" Korra commanded. And of course she did as told: laying herself beside me and slightly whimpering as her head rested on top of her paws. I couldn't help but scratch behind the large creatures ears._

"_Sorry. You know how she gets when she's neglected, you should visit her more often." The darker girl panted out._

_I finally glanced at Korra to respond but words failed me. She was wearing a white racer back shirt, dark blue spandex booty shorts, and white running shoes. All of it skin tight, leaving nothing to the imagination. She was sweaty and her chest rose and fell with every deep breath she took._

"_Ahem. So! I'm Opal." My friend stated while sticking her hand in front of Korra. I'd actually forgotten she was standing there._

"_Oh. Where are my manners? Korra, Opal. Opal, Korra." I stood and gestured between the two._

_They shook hands, exchanged pleasantries, made small talk, and claimed it was nice to meet each other before Opal stated she was tired and made her way into the house._

"_So how was your date?" _

"_It was decent. How was your run?"_

"_It was good. Pretty difficult to keep up with a polarbear dog but I managed."_

"_I can only imagine."_

"_She's pretty...Opal that is."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Her hair cut is cute."_

"_It is. She used to wear it long but I think this fits her better."_

"_She seems nice too."_

_I simply laughed at the awkwardness and said "Yes Opal is very nice and very pretty. Now put Naga away so you can give me a ride back."_

"_How do you know I have my bike?"_

"_It's sitting right there in the driveway."_

"_Oh" She blushed. "Of course. Give me a minute."_

_We rode back in relative silence. Only talking when we stopped at red lights, because that was the only time we could hear one another. Korra decided she was going to crash on my couch tonight because she wanted to watch something on my 'big ass TV.' Obviously I didn't mind because it was what she'd been doing for the past week anyway: a few times we were laying in my bed talking and both of us just fell asleep there. So I figure if we were able to sleep in the same bed without either of us complaining she didn't have to sleep on the couch if she didn't want to._

_At 2am Korra crept into my bedroom I guess half expecting to see me asleep but I was wide-awake. I had my glasses on, sitting at the tip of my nose, whilst I shuffled through a few finance folders trying to figure out everyone's end of the year bonus. Sure it was only mid July but the sooner I got this figured out the better._

"_Hey. How was your movie?"_

"_Amazing! Seeing people get beat up on a big screen is so much better than seeing it on my laptop."_

"_Oh good. Well you're welcome any time." I patted the empty space beside me, signaling for Korra to make herself comfortable. And she did. I put all of my work away and sunk deep into the bed._

"_So. You never told me the dirty details of your date."_

_I snorted before turning on my side to face the blue-eyed woman. "There are no 'dirty' details. We went to dinner, we talked, I walked her home, and then we ran into you."_

"_Oh man. Did I cockblock you?"_

"_No, silly." I laughed. "I don't have a cock."_

"_You know what I mean." She nudged me._

"_No. You did not cockblock me. I didn't plan on kissing her or anything."_

"_Oh…" she sighed. "So are you going to go out with her again?"_

"_I don't think so. Well at least not on a date. But I'll definitely be seeing her around a lot. We always got a long really well as kids."_

"_Oh ok."_

"_We should all hang out some time. You'd get along well with each other."_

_._

_._

_._

_The rest of the week was spent much the same. Most mornings/early afternoons with Opal scolding me for not telling Korra how I felt, or just being there for me to have a female friend that didn't positively drive me insane (in a good way of course). Evenings and nights were always spent with Korra. I decided to slowly take steps to get around to possibly telling her a little bit about how I want to be more than just friends. So we spend more time together and I finally feel comfortable enough to hold her hand and she seems to like it. We sleep in the same bed every night and sometimes when I wake I'm wrapped tightly in her arms. Since I'm an early riser, I get out of bed to avoid the darker woman realizing what we've been doing for the whole night._

_I've gotten a lot of pep talks from Bolin, Opal, Mako, and even a few staff members that have caught wind of my unwavering feelings. It's definitely time to lay all my cards on the table and it's time to do it soon._

_**Present Day – 4am  
**__**Asami's Bed**_

"Asami?"

"Hm?"

"You kind of drifted away. You alright?"

"Uh yeah. Listen. Would you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night? Well really it's later tonight. I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course I will. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just need to…let a few things out in the open."

"I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

"Not at all, you're perfect. This isn't anything bad." I think

"Now I'm all nervous."

"Don't be. Now lets go to sleep, I need to be up in 2 hours."

* * *

This was the last "flashback" chapter. It was a bit of a filler but I felt it necessary to develop a little Opal/Asami relationship for the sake of future chapters.


	12. Apartment 512

I paced my office shaking my uncharacteristically sweaty hands. I was wearing black skinny jeans, with a burgundy top, and black booties: my hair, normally in a neat bun, was straightened and pulled over one shoulder. I thought I looked good but maybe I should have worn a dress and maybe I should have put my hair in a pony tail or maybe I shouldn't have straightened it at all. Tonight I'm finally telling Korra how I really feel about her and I'd be lying if I said I didn't have the worst kind of butterflies.

"I'm so nervous." I panted out

"Chill. Everything will work out just fine."

"He's right you know."

"You guys can't know that. And since when do you two agree on anything?"

"We agree on a lot of things!" Bolin protested.

"No we don't"

"Yes we do!"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Seriously, Opal? Yes we-"

"Guys! Can we get back to the issue at hand? Like what I'm going to do when I pour my heart out and get shot down? Korra's meeting me here in like 20 minutes."

"If it doesn't work out, I'm going to let you cry on my shoulder and as gratitude you'll let me borrow your car for my date tomorrow." Bolin replied sarcastically. The borrowing my car part was probably serious though.

"Okay. Get out."

"What? I was kidding!"

"Joking or not you aren't making her feel any better. Goodbye."

After grumbling something about girls not being able to take a joke he was out the door. Opal let out a deep breath and grabbed me by the wrist to still my movements. I sat on the front side of my desk and shut my eyes.

"Look. I can't tell you that this is going to go the way you want it. The only reassuring thing I can tell you is that you'll know where you stand once this is all over."

"I guess you're right…"

The younger girl had moved to the chair directly in front of me. "Of course I am."

"Thanks, Ope. You've been pretty awesome today…and the past week. I still feel pretty bad about…you know…"

"Eh. Don't worry about it. I've known you for a long time so I know you'd never intentionally hurt me. At least I got to go out with you."

"At least?" I giggled.

"Yeah. I never in a million years thought you'd say yes to a date with me, let alone 5."

"What? Why not?"

"Because! You were-you know what? Never mind."

I quirked an eyebrow and said "No. Don't 'never mind' me. I was what?"

The younger girl dropped her face in her hands and groaned "Ugh. It's really embarrassing."

"Come onnnn. Pleaseee?"

"Okay…" She sat up straight. "So you know how when you're a kid just going through puberty and discovering your desire for romantic relationships?"

I nodded.

"Everyone kind of has that first big crush. That one person that kick starts your libido and makes you care about what you wear and how you look…well for me…you were that person."

I laughed softly and continued to nod my head. "So you're saying I made you horny and fashion conscious?"

"See? This is why I didn't tell you. You're making fun of me."

"I'm not! I think it's cute actually. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know. I thought I'd seem creepy. But now that you're going to be off the market, there's no need to try and save myself any humiliation."

"So tell me." I paused to partially spread myself across my desk "Did you dream about whisking me away into the sunset?"

Opal giggled before responding. "Is that supposed to be seductive? If so, I'm gonna have to rethink this whole childhood crush thing."

"Oh hush." I sat back up again. "So how weird was it for you when Mako asked me out?"

"I was so mad at him! When we were still teenagers he said he called 'dibs' on you if you and Yue ever broke up. I told him if he ever thought about putting his lips on your lips I would shave off his ridiculous eyebrows in his sleep."

I didn't really have a response for that so I just tucked my bottom lip into my mouth and forced out a stiff laugh.

"I freaked you out didn't I?" The younger girl slapped her palm to her forehead.

"…No…No. I'm just thinking about how you bought my lips with eyebrows."

"To be fair I was only 13. I didn't have full control over my brain just yet."  
We both laughed and I agreed that was a possibility.

"Come here." I reached my hand for the other girl to take in her own. I pulled her close between my legs and slung my arms over shoulders forcing her into a hug, which she quickly returned. "I'm really sorry we didn't work out."

Opal squeezed her arms around my middle tighter and I closed my eyes.  
"Honestly it's alright. Stop apologizing."

"You know I love you, right?"

"I know. I love you too." Opal responded.

I took a deep breath before letting go and looking into innocent green eyes. Opal gave me a small smile and walked over towards the door to make her exit. Someone knocked before she could leave and she opened the door.

"Korra. Hi." I beamed.

"Hey, Asami. Uh, you look nice. Hi Opal."

"So I'm gonna head out. You guys have fun at dinner." The younger girl left and closed the door behind her. I took a moment to admire Korra's attire. She was wearing blue jeans, a white tank top, and running shoes: her hair up in a pony tail with two other tails hanging down the side of her face. I'd only seen this look a few times.

"About dinner…something came up." Korra said nervously

"Oh"

"I'm sorry. It's an emergency. I have to leave tonight."

"Oh…"

"But it was just dinner right? We could do that any time."

"Right. Yeah." I was very disappointed. I finally got the courage to tell her how I felt and she's canceling.

"But you wanted to tell me something didn't you? What was it?"

"Don't worry about it. So what's this emergency? Anything I can help with?" I asked. I realized that I might have lacked some compassion earlier.

"It's…a long story. Nothing I can't handle."

"As long as you're sure." I paused. "Um. Good luck with your…emergency."

"Thanks. I should only be gone for a week."

So it's been a week and I've heard absolutely nothing from Korra. No calls, or texts, no instagram updates, and nothing on twitter: her favorite social mediate site. I had tried to contact her a day after her departure and 2 days after that. I even subtweeted her. 'Missing a certain water-bender' were the exact words I used. But absolutely nothing. So either she left and isn't coming back (which is possible because she took Naga with her and checked out of her room), she left because she didn't like the people around her anymore, or she's dead.

.  
.

So it's been two weeks and I've heard from a certain blue eyed woman but it was just a text that said "Sorry, I've been really busy. I wouldn't leave forever without saying goodbye, I still like you and Bolin, and I'm not dead."  
Ok great. But why is she avoiding me?

Just then I saw a familiar perky blonde walk into my office with a box in her hands. I had the door open for some unknown reason.

"Lucy! Long time no see."

"Hey! I know we've been really out of touch lately. I was just out of town for a little over a week, and I'm still trying to get settled back in."

My eyes widened as I put the pieces together.

"With Korra?" I asked.

"Yeah. Actually she's the reason I'm here. She asked me to bring this box to you."

"What's in it?"

"I think it's some of your stuff. She's moving into her new apartment today and I guess she found a few of your things."

"First: Where the hell has she been? Second: Why didn't she come herself? Third: New apartment?!" I clenched my jaw as my anger set in. "Did I do something to piss her off? I mean I don't think I did but if that's the case she should have come to me instead of avoiding me and sending her best friend with a box of my stuff like I'm an ex that she can't stand to face after a bad break up! Tell me where she is."

"I don't know if I shoul-"

"Tell me!"

"She's in the red brick building on the corner of Maine and 31st. Apartment 512" Lucy responded tight lipped.

"Thank you."

I grabbed the brown box out of the blonde's hands and set out for apartment 512.


	13. Not an update but important

So i'm not happy with how this whole story has come out up to this point which is why I haven't updated (lack of motivation). There are a lot of things I wish i'd written differently so that's exactly what I plan to do. I'm going to rewrite it. It'll be the same storyline and characters but it'll make a lot more sense, be more interesting, and it'll still be cryptic but issues will get resolved sooner. I was much too ambitious going into this and now my head is on straight and i've got a good sense of direction.

Not sure what the new title will be but i'll leave "Double Helix" up and let you guys know when I post. I've already started it so it'll be posted within the next 2-3 days.


	14. Important Update

Ok so 2 days turned into 2 months but I haven't abandoned this story. The title for the rewrite is 'Of Pleasant Dreams and Vicious Reality'.

The first chapter is much of the same as Double Helix but i've added some important stuff that will come full circle later on.

Again, i'm sorry it took so long but I lost motivation after writing my new story for The 100 (which is on AO3 and I for some reason didn't post it on here. I'll do that today too). Double Helix is trash compared to my other story so I needed to take a break to get my thoughts together and make it good. So I rewatched LOK and made an actual outline of what I want to happen and when. The quality of writing is (Hopefully) much better.

I'm recharged and ready to take this on again. For those still interested, thanks for waiting and thanks for reading my little rant :)  
Chapter should be up now!


End file.
